My Someone
by rockerchick16
Summary: Kagome believes that there was no love for her in the world. She did not believe there was a special someone waiting for her and only her. As she slept, she dreamed about a young man. Who was he? She did not believe that he was real... until she met him.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters. I own Kim (Kagome's step mother), Mr. Takaya (Sango's father) and James (Kagome's father)**

Chapter 1: The beginning

_My name is Kagome Higurashi, but everyone calls me Kags. I am seventeen years old and I currently attend Shikon High School. Well, I think I should get to the point. I would like to tell you how I met Inuyasha __Takahashi, he saved my life. Maybe I should start from the beginning._

It was a bright summer day, the beginning of my long summer. I stood on the bench, watching everything that was happening. Children building sand castle and swimming. Parents walking around with friends. Everyone was having a good time, everyone that is but me.

"Kagome get back to work. I don't pay you to day dream," my boss Mr. Takaya said. He is a really nice guy once you get to know him. Mr. Takaya is my best friends', Sango Takaya, father. Sango and I have known each other since we were in diapers.

"Kagome!"

"I'm coming," I quickly ran to The Ocean Shore Gift Shop. Lame I already know, Sango and I are trying to get him to change the name. Mr. Takaya was standing outside the door with a frown.

"Sango needs help in there. Your break time was over ten minutes ago."

'It's not like there are any people that come to this place' I said to myself. Mr. Takaya sighed.

"Kagome do you want to keep this job?"

"Yes"

"Then you need to do what you are suppose to do."

"Yes sir," I turned and walked in the store. Sango was at the counter helping some customers. I walked to the back of the store and began to unpack some of the boxes. It sucks when you have to work over the summer. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm broke and I will NOT ask my dad for money. My dad, James Higurashi, is a famous lawyer. He is always busy and is already ever home. I don't tell him this because I know he works hard to support his family. He says if I ever need any money than all I have to do is ask. I don't because I like to earn things. I don't want to be dependent on my father all the time.

Working at the gift shop is great. I get to be with my best friend and since there was hardly any people that come to the gift shop, I have time to write. I love to write stories and poems. I never let anybody read them except Sango. She thinks they are excellent and says I should enter them in the poetry contest at the Crystal Café. I'm not so sure that is a good idea. But still I think I should since the grand prize is five thousand dollars. Think of all the clothes and shoes I can buy. That would be so wonderful; Sango and I can go shopping every day.

I unpacked the last box and sat on the floor. Just than the door opened and Sango came in. She sat next to me.

"I heard my dad yell at you. You were daydreaming again?"

"As always you know me too well," I said leaning against the wall.

"About what this time," I could tell Sango anything. It didn't matter how crazy it might sound.

"Last night I had this crazy dream. I was pushed…no more like shoved off the cliff by the beach. When I hit the water my body froze; I could not do anything. It reminds me of the incident with Naraku." I pulled my knees against my chest remembering the incident. My parents divorced when I was five. Since then my mom started to date Naraku. I was ten when I first met him. He seemed to be a nice guy at first. But one day I went outside alone he followed me.

My mom use to live near the beach. I would always play there. When I realized Naraku was following me, I was scared. He had said he wanted to talk to me of course, I believed him. He started to touch me in the wrong way; I pulled away and was about to scream but he pushed me, I fell into the water from the cliff we were sitting on. I was so scared and everything happened so fast. I didn't know how to swim so I sunk fast, but I was saved by my dad. Naraku had ran off and my father could not see him in the dock. Since then I never steeped foot in the ocean or a pool. Sango is the only person I have ever told this.

"Kagome, do you think it might be Naraku you saw?"

"I don't know. It scares me just thinking about it," I sighed.

"Well than…let's talk about something else. What are you going to wear for Kikyo's party?" Kikyo is one of my many enemies. I bet your wondering why she would invite me to her party. I'll tell you, she only wants me to come because of Hojo. Hojo has had a crush on me since middle school. I mean Hojo is hot and all but Kikyo likes him, this is one side love though. I don't care too much about him but he won't go to the party unless I go. Don't think I'm going because of THAT, I'm going because Sango wants to go.

"No I haven't thought about it."

"Why not?" whined Sango.

"Well maybe because the party isn't still August 5th and its June 10th." Sango just looked at me as if I was from another planet. "Fine than, can we go now?"

"Yeah, dad said we can close up early." We both got up and headed to the door. The one thing I didn't tell Sango that I had another dream about a guy. He had long silver hair with dog ears at the top of his head with amazing gold eyes. He looked so amazing; I can remember the dream in every little detail. He was standing over me wearing black ripped up jeans with no shirt. Did I tell you that he had a great, no EXCELLENT body? Well he does! He stood there smiling don at me, he made me feel safe. As he stood there, he was holding his hand out to me, but before I could take it I woke up.

Sango locked the door and we headed down the board walk.

"Do you have any plans?" asked Sango.

"I have to go home and get dinner ready."

"Well maybe we could hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I got nothing better to do."

"Okay see you tomorrow on the board walk around noon," Sango turned and walked off to her dad's car.

"Guess I better head home," I began to walk in the other direction. I was not too happy about going home. Why, because my step mother, Kim, would be home. My father met Kim two months after my parents divorced; I guess my dad couldn't wait. They have together for twelve 

years been married for ten years. Now I have a five year old step brother. I love him to death but his mother, not so much. I call her Kim even though she tries to get me to call her mom. The funny thing about it is she only is nice to me when my dad is around.

One minute we can be arguing and soon as my dad walks in she tries to HUG ME! I think she is jealous of me because my dad pays more attention to me than her. It's not that I care or anything. My dad can pay attention to anyone for all I care. My little brother, Shippo, does not like his mother. When Kim holds him, he starts crying, but when I hold him, he is quiet. So basically I take care of him and get paid for it. I don't have to but Kim thinks I'll tell my dad that she can't take care of her own son. I would never do that, but don't tell her that because I need the money. Mean, I already know. Shippo is five and he still does not like his mother. 

After twenty minutes of walking I arrived at my house. All I wanted to do was go to bed.

"Hey princess, how are you?" my dad said giving me a hug, princess is his nickname for me. I don't understand why, but he is my dad. He only calls me this when it is just him and I; as long as he doesn't embarrass me, than everything is fine.

"I'm fine, why are you home early?" It was 6:30 p.m. and my dad is usually home by 11:00 p.m., which was a major surprise.

"Well I just thought that maybe we could go on a little vacation." My dad never lies to me. But I don't understand why he is now.

"Dad no offense but, you're a terrible liar," I said shaking my head. "Why are you really home early?" before he could answer Kim walked in.

"James, I'm all packed." Kim paused and looked at me than she looked at my dad."Have you told her yet?"

"Told me what?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at my dad.

"You see Kagome, Kim and I are going away for a while." I glanced at Kim and the luggage she had.

"Shippo is going right?" hearing his name, Shippo walked in.

"Kagome you're home!" he ran up to me and I scooped him up in my arms.

"Hi Shippo, how are you doing?"

"Fine, guess what? Mommy and daddy are going somewhere and I can't go," Shippo pouted. He looks so cute when he pouts.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun together," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep," I leaned towards his ear. "We can stay late and eat junk food."

"Yeah!" I put him down and he ran up to our dad. "Bye and I hope you have a safe trip."

"You have to promise me to be good," he said kneeling down.

"I promise," dad patted Shippo on the head and glanced at me.

"Is it okay?" he asked me. I can't believe he didn't tell me.

"Sure, it doesn't matter. It's not like I have any say so in this anyway," I walked off and went to my room.

"Kagome," I stopped and turned around.

"Dad, I don't care. You and Kim can go and I'll take care of Shippo."

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he walked over to me. I feel that my dad and I are slowly drifting apart.

"Dad, you've work really hard. I think you need a very long vacation," I gave him a hug.

"Thanks princess, I know I can count on you," he pulled away. "You know I'm going to pay you for this."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds great, but how long are you going to be gone?"  
"What do you think?" we walked into my room. It's nothing great, just a room. My room was the size of your average living room. It had a queen size bed and walk in closet. There was a desk for me to do my writing and the walls were navy blue. I love to read so I have a book case filled with books; we sat on my bed.

"Is it the whole summer?" the look he was giving me said I hit the nail on the head. I sighed, "Dad I promised Sango that I would go to Kikyo's party."

"I know, that is why I called for a babysitter for that day."

"Thanks dad," he patted my hand and stood up looking at his watch.

"Well, our flight leaves in a hour and a half so we better get going," I got up and followed him out the door. Shippo ran up to me and I picked him up. "Okay you two behave yourselves."

"We will," Shippo and I said in unison. Kim was already in the car when we got outside.

"Dad if I wanted to have a party to have Sango sleep over, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, but if you have a party you have to keep it minimum," he got into the car.

"I promise, I'll keep the house clean and will not play loud music."

"I'll send you money every week, okay?"

"James, we're going to miss our flight," Kim interrupted; I hate her so much.

"Bye dad."

"Bye daddy," he pulled off, Shippo and I waved. After his car was out of sight, I turned to Shippo.

"Let's go in so I can call for pizza." I put him down and he ran to the front door.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" I walked after him thinking about asking Sango to spend the night for the next couple of weeks. Maybe having my dad gone can prove to be beneficial. 

**Please Review!**


	2. Meeting you in person

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters**

Chapter 2: Meeting you in person

I called for pizza and then went to the living room to turn in cartoons for Shippo.

"Shippo, I'll be in my room so don't have the television up loud. I need to listen for the pizza man."

"Okay," he sat on the couch and in less than a minute a minute he was engrossed in the television. I sighed and shook my head. I walked to my room and sat at my desk. Finally I could get started on my poem. Lately I have been inspired. I don't have a title yet but I have some written down:

_**I need someone to stand by my side,**_

_**to wipe away the tears that I cry.**_

_**Someone that loves me for me,**_

_**how wonderful that would be.**_

Sounds good so far, don't you think? I began to write it when I started to have the dreams about that guy. I don't know why but after some dreams I write a line. This is a little scary but I don't care. Maybe I should talk to Sango because she always knows what to say. Speaking of Sango, she walked into my room.

"Hey Kagome," I turned around.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" I planned to ask her tomorrow. Sango sat on bed.

"Well your dad called my dad to ask if he could check up on you since he was going on vacation with Kim. I asked if I could stay with you and my dad said it was okay. You're stuck with me till the end of the summer," she said with a bright smile.

"Are you trying to kill me?" before she could answer, Shippo walked in.

"Kagome, someone is at the door," Sango and I got walked to the door.

"That must be the pizza," I opened the door and couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous man standing in front of me. He looks…no was the guy in my dream. But that can't be…right?

"Kagome, I think you should pay for the pizza now," I shook my head and glanced back at him. He was looking very impatient.

"I'm sorry, give me a second," I quickly went to my room and grabbed the money. I made my way back. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. How much do I owe you?"

"You owe twenty dollars," his voice was soft and wonderful even thought he was being a bit rude.

"Right," I handed him a twenty and he handed me the pizza.

"You have a good night," he walked off. I stood there still dazed.

"Kagome, can I eat now?" I felt Shippo's small hands tugging on my pants leg.

"Of course," I looked at Sango hoping that she wasn't paying attention to me. But, when I glanced at her I knew that I would have some explaining to do. We walked in the kitchen and Sango got out the plates. I put a slice of cheese pizza on a plate and handed it to Shippo.

"Thanks you," I turned to Sango.

"Let's talk then," she nodded with determination. "Shippo, make sure you wash your hands. You can watch TV for fifteen more minutes and then it is time for bed."

"Okay," Shippo went back to eating. Sango and stepped outside the kitchen.

"Now spill," Sango crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Don't forget the details."

"Fine, that guy looked familiar," I muttered.

"Familiar how?"

"Let's go upstairs and talk," we went back to my room and sat on my bed.

"Talk," she said bouncing up and down.

"Well, lately I have been having these strange dreams," I sat back describing every little detail I could remember.

"'Run, run, run," I kept saying in my head. 'Don't look back!' The trees seemed like they were trying to close around me. I tripped and fell, grimacing at the trail of blood running down my leg. I got up limping towards the tree that stood out. The rest were bunched together, but this one stood away from the rest. I sat at the base of the tree and began scrutinizing the damage of my wound. It was not as bad as if felt. I was all alone, feeling afraid that someone was going to get me. As I sat there I heard a noise coming from the cluster of trees. I pressed my back against the 

tree and stared at the trees. There was a white glow that was coming towards me. I waited hoping that this would be over soon. A figure stepped out; it was a man around my age. He slowly walked towards me. I looked around and realized there was no place for me to go. I gazed back at him and saw how close he was in front of me. He was about 5'10" wearing only a pair of black ripped of jeans. His hair was long and sliver with dog ears at the top. He had a smile on his face.

'Don't be afraid," he said as he held out his hand. I sunk back as far as I could. My hands were over my racing heart.

"W- why should I trust you?" I stared into his golden eyes. It was mesmerizing.

"Trust me," I hesitated but then I reached for his hand slowly. I woke up after that," I sighed and waited for Sango's reaction. She sat there staring at me with a dumbfound expression. "Sango say something please. I'm sorry I didn't tell, it's just so hard because I don't understand why I have been having this same dream for the past couple of weeks," I was frustrated. I looked at Sango and waited for her response. She tapped her index finger on her chin. Her face lit up in excitement.

"I know, maybe it's a sign."

"A sign for what?" she looked at me smiling.

"Maybe it's a sign that he is your soul mate," I groaned. Sango has a strong belief that everyone has a soul mate. Unfortunately, I did not think that was true.

"Sango, I really doubt that such a good looking guy can be the soul mate of an ugly girl like me."  
"Kagome, you are not ugly. Besides, he came here so that must mean something."

"I doubt it," I said flatly.

"Fine be that way," she got up and stretched. "By the way, if you ran into him, what would you say to him?"

"I-I don't think I would have said anything. I would be too scared," I pulled my legs up to m chest. Sango sat back down and patted my head.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about," a minute passed before she said anything back.

"I want to talk about what we are going to do. Since your dad and Kim are not here," I was grateful that she changed the subject.

"Let's discuss that in the morning. I needed to put Shippo to bed," she nodded and I went to take care of Shippo. On my way downstairs, I couldn't help but think about the dream. 'Who is he and why am I having dreams with him in them?' These questions keep coming into my head every time I think about those dreams. I stopped at the foot of the steps. I shook my head telling myself that I would not think about it anymore.

"Shippo, it's time for bed."

"Coming," he turned the TV off and came to the steps. "I'm ready," he was already in his pajamas.

"Okay, let's get you in the bed," I took his hand and together we walked up the steps.

"Kagome, is Sango staying?"

"Yes."

"Can we go down to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't have to work." I opened his room door. Shippo ran to his bed and hopped in. I walked over and turned off the light closing the door behind me. Sango was outside waiting for me.

"Let's go to bed now," Sango said walking beside me down the hall.

"Sango, Shippo wants to go down to the beach tomorrow with you and me, you coming?"

"Yeah, we're going to have so much fun!" We changed into our pajamas. Sango climbed into her sleeping bag and I climbed into my bed.

"Nite Kagome."

"Nite Sango," I turned the light off and laid down.

"Kagome?" I rolled over to where Sango was.

"Yes"  
"Well…" now I was concerned.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"Do you think I will find someone?" I sighed shaking my head. "Sango, of course you will find someone."  
"But when," she whined.

"Good-night"

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about earlier."  
"Don't be sorry, I kind of hoped to see him again," I was glad it was dark because I knew I was blushing.

"I wonder what his name is."

"Me too, well let's get some sleep," I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

**Please Review! If you have any ideas let me know.**


	3. The decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. I own Mr. Takaya **

Chapter 3: The decision 

"Kagome, Kagome wake up," Sango started to shake me.

"Leave me alone," I pulled the covers over my head.

"Kagome, get up!" I groaned and got up rubbing my eyes.

"Can't a girl get some sleep around here?" I yawned.

"Kagome it's 10.00 a.m. and Shippo has been up since 8:00. He wants to go to the beach," I turned around and sighed.

"Okay, but first I need a shower. Then I need to make a late breakfast because I know Shippo is starving."  
"You take your shower and I will make breakfast," Sango headed down stairs and I went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stepped in. I had that dream again. Every time I would reach out for his hand, I woke up.

'Why?' I thought. It wasn't fair, why does this keep happening to me? I turned the water off and got out. I headed to my room and glanced at the clock. It read 10:45 a.m. I want to the closet and picked out my best bathing suit. It was blue with a black heart on the right side. There was a black sash that went with it. I put on the bikini and shorts over the bottom and a sleeveless shirt with sandals. I placed my hair in a high ponytail and went down stairs. Shippo was done eating and was now watching TV with Sango. He was wearing his orange swim trunks and a white shirt. Sango was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with shorts. Her bikini was the same as mine but it was pink. Shippo turned around and looked at me. 

"Kagome, can we go now, please," I laughed at the puppy face he was giving me.

"Is your room clean?"

" Yes!"

"Okay, I guess we can go than," Sango helped Shippo put on his shoes and I went and got the keys.

"We're ready!" Shippo ran to the door. "Come on, walk faster."

"It's been a while since he had gone to the beach," I said to Sango.

"You can't even tell," she said sarcastically while grabbing the beach bag.

"Let's go!"

"We're coming Shippo, just hold your horses." I opened the door and he ran down the steps. Sango and I each took one of Hippo's hands and began our walk down to the beach. You're maybe wondering why I am wearing a bikini and I don't swim. Well a girl has to look her best in public.

We arrived at the beach in half an hour and looked for a nice spot to sit. The gift shop was closed today because Mr. Takaya was with his friends. We found a nice spot and laid down the large towel. Shippo took his shirt and shoes and ran towards the ocean.

"Shippo, don't go too far," I said as some of his friends from kindergarten came up to him.

"Don't worry, I won't," he ran off. I sat next to Sango and gazed around.

"Kagome, did you have that dream again?"

"What dream," I asked trying to play dumb.

"You know what dream I'm talking about," I sighed; seems like I'm doing this a lot.

"Yes I did," Sango scooted closer to me.

"Was it the same as the rest," I looked up at the sky.

"No, it was a little different. As I was reaching out for his hand, I whispered Inuyasha. That must be his name." I looked at Sango. "Do you think so?"

"It must be, did you grab his hand?"

"No, I woke up after that."

"Sorry for waking you."

"No it's okay, you didn't know," I turned and smiled at her. We sat in silence watching Shippo play with his friends.

"Kagome, now that you know his name, are you going to speak to him?"

"If I even meet him again," I put my hand to my heart. "I think I would faint or run if I tried to confront him."

"You would at least try right?"

"I would try," I looked at her, wondering why she would ask. She turned to me and smiled.

"Well now is your chance," I followed her gaze and froze. It was him, Inuyasha. He was talking to some guy. Inuyasha was wearing red swim trunks. The guy next to him had on purple swim trunks. I turned to Sango and back at Inuyasha.

"Sango I can't…"

"Yes you can!" she interrupted. "You just said…"  
"I know what I said. I just can't do it. What if I make a fool out of myself?"

"Pull yourself together. If you want I could go there with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded. Taking a deep breath and looked back in the direction Inuyasha was in. But when I looked back he was gone.

"You know third time's a charm," I smiled at Sango. She always knew what to say.

End of Kagome's POV 

"Inuyasha, what are you looking at?" said the guy with short black hair in a rat tail ponytail. He had purple-black eyes and was wearing purple swim trunks.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha said turning to face his friend. "Miroku, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You were looking at that girl over there weren't you?" asked Miroku wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha began walking past Miroku.

"Wait up," he followed Inuyasha. "You know you are a terrible liar."

"Can we drop it please?"

"It seems to me you know her," Inuyasha began walking faster.

"I don't."

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Fine, you can be in denial all you want. I think I'm going to say hi," Miroku walked towards the girls. Before he reached them, he was pulled.

"Don't go over there."  
"Why not?" Miroku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I said so," Miroku shook his head.

"Unless you give me a better answer than I will not go over there." Inuyasha ran his hand over his face getting irritated. He sighed giving up.

"Fine, I'll tell but can we go somewhere else?" Miroku nodded and followed Inuyasha. They both began walking. About ten minutes later, Miroku broke the silence. 

"You can tell me now," they sat on a bench. Inuyasha looked down at his hands.

"Remember when I told you that for the past couple of weeks I couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's because I've been having dreams about that girl."

"The one in the blue?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure it's the same person?"

"Yes, I can't forget those sad brown eyes. I met her yesterday. She was the one I delivered pizza to. When I saw her there I was a bit shocked."

"Why?"

"She was looking pretty shocked in seeing me. Almost as if I was not suppose so be real. I didn't think she was real either."

"Did you let her see your reaction?"  
"No," Miroku turned to Inuyasha looking angry.

"Why not?"

"There was no point," Miroku go up and started pacing.

"No point, HA! This must mean something," Inuyasha watched Miroku pace.

'Maybe it does,' he though.

"Why didn't you at least say hi? You're a guy right? If a guy sees a pretty girl they would at least try and get her number."

"Ha ha, you think you're pretty funny don't you?"

"What," Miroku said looking innocent. "I was just stating a fact."

"Whatever," Inuyasha got up and stretched. Miroku stopped pacing.

"So are you going to talk to her?" 

"No."

"Why not?"

"What am I going to say to her? 'Hi my name is Inuyasha and I've been having dreams about.' Yeah Miroku that'll work," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"You're right," Miroku thought about it. "If you meet her again, you could try to be and say hello. You don't have to mention the dream."  
"Sure," Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "That is if we meet again."

"Yeah and while you talk to her, I can get to know her cute friend," Inuyasha hit Miroku upside his head.

"Shut-up," he began to walk.

"I was only kidding," Miroku said walking after him.

'I hope I do see you again,' thought Inuyasha.

Kagome's POV 

"Shippo, it's time to go," I said as Sango and I packed are things up. The sum was beginning to set.

"A few more minutes please."

"Shippo it's starting to get cold so we need to go."

"Okay," I helped him put on his shoes and shirt. I picked him up walked back to Sango.

"Ready Sango?"  
"Yeah," we began walking home. Shippo yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay Shippo, you can go to sleep."

"Okay," he laid his head on my shoulder and was a sleep in seconds." He really tired himself out."

"Yeah, Kagome my dad won't mind if you bring Shipp with us to the gift shop tomorrow."  
"I'm glad; I don't want to have a babysitter watching him."

"Kagome?"  
"Yeah."

"I hope you see him tomorrow."

"In the shop, I really doubt it," we both laughed. "Like you said 'Third time's a charm.' As long as you are there, I have nothing to fear."

"You know his friend is kinda cute."

"Sango"

"What, I'm just stating the obvious." I shook my head smiling.

'Tomorrow I hope to see you again…Inuyasha.' that was my last thought as we reached the house. I woke Shippo and gave him a bath. I put him to bed and went to my room. Sango was already a sleep. I change and went to bed thinking about tomorrow.

**Please Review!**


	4. Third times a charm

_**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long updating, had a little writers block. Hope this is worth the wait.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters**_

_Chapter 4: Third times a charm_

"_It's just another one of those days when I feel like doing nothing," said Sango as she unlocked the door to the shop._

"_Kagome, am I going to stay here with you?" Shippo asked holding my hand._

"_Yes, but you have to behave yourself."_

"_I promise," we walked and began to work. Not that there was anything to really do. I glanced at the clock on the wall behind the counter, it read 11:45 a.m._

"_Sango, when is your dad coming?" Sango was sitting on the counter flipping through a magazine._

"_I don't know, he really didn't say."_

"_Kagome, will you play with me?" asked Shippo sitting in chair next to the counter._

"_Sure," I took out a deck of cards and began to play 'Go Fish' with him. We played ten games when customers started to pour in. I put the cards up and went behind the counter. Sango was helping some of the customers. I leaned against the counter. I wanted Eric to walk, but what would I say to him. 'Hi, my name is Kagome and I've been dreaming about you.' Yeah, he'll think I am a totally nut case. 'Maybe I could just say hi,' I thought. I was in deep thought that Shippo had to tug on my pants leg to get my attention._

"_Kagome, someone's trying to talk to you." I shook my head and focused on the person in front of me._

"_I'm sorry, can I…" when I realized who was in front of me I groaned. "Hello Hojo, what brings you here?"_

"_I thought I should come how you are doing." I wanted to choke him for being here, but I knew that it would never happen. I smiled at him._

"_Thank you for caring, but I have work to do."_

"_Are you busy tonight because I was wondering…"_

"_Yes," I interrupted. "I have to take care of my brother, so I'm very busy." I always hated turning him down, but he need to understand that we can only be friends._

"_Okay than, I guess I'll see you around."_

"_Yeah bye," with that note, he left. Sango walked over to me._

"_What did he want this time?"_

"_The same as always," Sango laughed shaking her head._

"_Can't take a hint can he?"_

"_You know it."_

"_I don't like him," Sango and I looked down at Shippo._

"_Why don't you like him?" I asked._

"_He is trying to hard to get with you," I couldn't believe that Shippo would say that, but now that I think about it, Hojo did try a little to hard._

"_You know Kagome, he does have a point."_

"_I know, let's get back to work before you dad comes in here," she nodded and went to help some customers. I gave Shippo a book to read and helped the customers with their purchases. 'Maybe I'll see him doing break.'_

_**End of Kagome's POV**_

"_No!"_

"_Inuyasha listen to me please. All you have to do is go in there and say 'Hi my name is Inuyasha.' That's it and than she will introduce herself." Miroku said with satisfactory._

"_Than what? You said not to mention the dream. Am I just going to say hi?" Inuyasha was frustrated. They have been going over the plan since that morning and they still did not have any ideas of what to do._

"_Okay maybe you could…"_

"_Maybe I could accidentally run into her," interrupted Inuaysha (Inuyasha begin smart! I my…)._

"_That's a great idea. After that you can introduce yourself. Next thing you know you have her name and number." Miroku said with a triumphant smile. Inuyasha smiled but than dropped it. _

"_Do you think the dreams will stop? Could I be that I was only having dreams about her because we were meant to be? Everyday, I think about these things and I find it hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be for me." Inuyasha sat down on the steps of his house. He placed his head in his hands sighing. Miroku sat next to him._

"_I can not answer any of those questions. The only way your questions can be answered is by following the plan.""Okay, I can do this," Inuyasha got up._

"_That's the spirit," they began to walk down the street._

"_Miroku."_

"_Yes."_

"_I think I'm just going to talk to her. I wonder if she dreams about me," Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and Miroku laughed._

"_Inuyasha, you're conceited," he said between his laughs._

"_No I'm not."_

"_Yes you are. She has to be dreaming about you," Miroku slowly calmed down._

"_Shut-up!"_

"_Okay, I'm sorry."_

"_Whatever," Inuyasha said as he began to run._

"_Jerk wait for me!"_

_**Kagome's POV**_

"_Okay you girls can have an early break. Things are a little slow today," said Mr. Takaya._

"_Yes sir. Come on Shippo," I grabbed Shippo's hand and we went to get Sango out of the storage room._

"_Sango, your dad said we can go on break," she turned around._

"_This early?""Yep," Shippo said. "Because he said things are slow today." _

"_Things are always slow here," Sango said getting up. "What are we going to do now?"_

"_Let's grab a bite to eat," I said._

"_Food!" I laughed at Shippo as headed for the door. Sango and I walked after him._

"_Bye dad."_

"_Be back in fifteen."_

"_You got it," when we stepped outside it felt like a sauna. The heat was unbearable._

"_Did you know it was this hot outside," I asked Sango as I wiped the sweat forming on my forehead._

"_Kagome, can we get some ice-cream please," I nodded in agreement._

_:I could use some ice-cream.""Me too," Sango said as we headed for the stand._

"_What kind would you guys like?"_

"_Chocolate!"_

"_Okay, you guys grab a table and I'll get the ice-cream."_

"_Okay, come on Sango let's go find a table," Shippo began to pull Sango by the hand. I walked over to the stand and purchased the ice-cream cones. I picked up the tray and turned around. When I did, the tray tipped over and the ice-cream was smeared on the shirt of the person that was behind me._

"_I'm so sor…" I looked up and found him, Inuyasha staring down at me. I didn't know what to do. 'Kagome say something, anything!' I said to myself. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know anybody was behind me." I gazed at his long sliver head, than at his gold eyes. He was staring back at me, than he looked at his shirt. There were three big brown spots on his white shirt._

"_I so sorry," it was the only thing I could think of._

"_It's okay I shouldn't have been so close," I watched as he took his shirt off in front of ME!_

"_Well…I should have been more careful," I said staring at his well toned body._

"_It's fine okay. It was my fault. Let me pay for three new ones." I looked down at what was left of the ice-cream cones and back at him._

"_You don't have to."_

"_No I insist," he took the tray out of my hands and dumped it in the trash can next to him. "Bye the way, my name is Inuyasha." I was basically dancing, not literally but you get the point._

"_My name is Kagome," I held my hand out for him, but realized my hands were covered in chocolate ice-cream. "I'm sorry," I went up to the stand and grabbed some wipes to clean my hands._

"_You say sorry a lot," I jumped, not realizing he was behind me._

"_I'm sor…I mean forgive me," he laughed. He had suck a wonderful laugh. It was the kind that would cause you to blush and your heart to skip a beat._

"_I'll get the ice-cream cones okay," I could only nod. 'This can't be happening,' I though. 'I must be dreaming, right?. Inuyasha came back with the ice-cream cones._

"_Thank you," he smiled down at me._

"_I'll carry them for you."_

"_Okay," we headed towards the table where Sango and a angry Shippo were waiting._

"_Kagome, what took you so long," Shippo asked fuming. "I though something bad happened to you."_

"_I'm sorry," I picked him up and hugged him tightly._

"_I forgive you. Did you bring the ice-cream?" Before I could answer, Sango jumped in._

"_Kagome who's this," I turned around and glared at her._

"_This is Inuyasha, we bumped into each other."_

"_Okay," she gave me that look again. The look when I have some explaining to do. I nodded and took the tray form him placing it onto the table. I turned to Inuyasha._

"_Thank you again Inuyasha.""No problem, I have to go I hope I'll see you around," he began to walk away._

"_Wait," I turned to Sango wondering what she was doing._

"_Yeah."_

"_There is this party tomorrow night here on the beach. You should come and bring a friend. Kagome would like that, wouldn't you," she nudged me with her elbow._

"_Sango I'm go…"_

"_Okay, what time?"_

"_8:00 sharp."_

"_I'll be there," he jogged off and I couldn't help but stare at his back. After he was out of site, I turned to Sango._

"_Why did you do that?! You know that I do not plan to go to that party."_

"_Well I forgot," she said trying to look innocent. "Guess you have to go now." I sat next to Shippo eating my ice-cream._

"_I have to get a babysitter," I sighed not liking the idea._

"_Don't worry, I know the perfect babysitter. Now let's get to the point. Tell me everything that happened," she said leaning towards me._

_**End of Kagome's POV**_

"_So tell me what happened," Miroku said with his hands crossed over his chest. Inuyasha picked out a clean red shirt from his closet and put it on._

"_I already told you. Anyway, we're going to that party."_

"_Why?"_

"_Kagome will be there and besides, didn't you say you wanted to talk with her friend?" Miroku's eyes lit up._

"_You do have a point. Did you get her number?"_

"_No, but it does not matter," Inuyasha sat on his bed. "I have to let everything unfold now." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back._

"_That's the only thing we can do."_

"_When the right time comes, I'm going to tell her about my dreams," Miroku sighed,_

"_I hope you know what you're doing."_

"_Don't worry, I do," Inuyasha sat up. "Come on, we're going to be late for work." Miroku and Inuyasha headed down stairs and out the house. 'Now I just have to wait,' Inuyasha thought looking up at the setting sun._

_**Kagome's POV**_

"_Okay Shippo, time for bed." I picked Shippo up and walked upstairs. The last few hours at the gift shop were the same as always. Not many people came so we closed up early. Mr. Takaya said we are going to have a load of customers tomorrow because of the celebration. It's a party that is thrown every summer. This party symbolizes the being of summer vacation. I don't really go, but since Inuyasha was going to be there I had to. There is so much I want to talk to him about._

_I opened Shippo's door and placed him on his bed. I went to his dresser and got out a pair of his pajamas._

"_But I'm not tired Kagome," he began to rub is eyes and yawned._

"_Bed time Shippo," I helped him into his pajamas and pulled the covers over him. "Nite," I kissed his forehead and left the room._

"_So…we have to get you a new outfit," Sango said when I turned around._

"_What's wrong with the clothes I have," we walked to my room._

"_Listen, you want something sexy but comfortable."_

"_Why sexy? Why can't it just be comfortable?" I turned the light on and sat on my bed._

"_Don't you want Inuyasha's attention all on you?" she asked getting her sleeping back out._

"_Well yes but…"_

"_But nothing, we'll keep it simple. A halter top and capris."_

"_Fine," I laid down sighing. "What if he ask me to dance?"_

"_Say 'I don't feel like it.;"_

"_But he'll think I'm being rude," I rolled over to face her._

"_How about you get him away from the party. Some place on the beach quiet and talk. He'll be so into the conversation he wont care."_

"_If you say so. I might not even get a chance to talk to him because he might be more interested in the party."_

"_I wonder if his cute friend will be there."_

"_Sango!"_

"_I'm just saying. Anyway, let's get some sleep. Don't forget to call for a babysitter tomorrow."_

"_Do we have to work tomorrow?"_

"_No, my dad has some other employees working there tomorrow."_

"_Good," I turned my light off. "Tomorrow…"_

_**So what do you think. I was having a hard time with this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	5. Preparation

**A/N-The chapter is pretty short because the party needs a whole chapter. Please don't hate me. If you have any ideas as to what should happen at the party let me know. On with the Fic**

* * *

Chapter 5: Preparation

"I don't want a babysitter," Shippo said running to his room.

"Please Shippo, just till 10."

"At night!" I sighed, I was not getting anywhere. The babysitter was on their way and Sango was coming to pick me up. She went home to ask her dad for the car. I'm to scared to drive, so Sango does all the driving.

"Shippo, unlock the door."

"No!"

"Shippo, please come out of there."

"No!" I wanted to scream, but instead I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Shippo, what if I promise to bring you back something? Would you be good for me?"

"You're going to bring something back for me?"

"Yes," I jumped with joy. I'm such a good negotiator. Shippo opened his door.

"Do you promise?"

"Promise," he jumped into my arms smiling.

"Okay, I'll be good for the babysitter."

"Thank you," I tickled him.

"Kagome, I'm back and the babysitter is here."

"Coming," I walked down stairs with Shippo still in my arms. When I reached the bottom of the steps, I saw Sango standing next to an elderly woman. She look to be about fifty years old and she had long gray hair that reached to the end of her back.

"Kagome, this is Kaede, Kaede this is Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you Kaede." I put Shippo down and shook her hand.

"Don't worry child. I may be old but I'm good with kids."

"I have no doubt about that," I said smiling.

"Shippo this is Kaede," Shippo stood behind me holding my leg. "Shippo say hello," He peaked from behind my leg.

"Hi."

"Shippo come on," he slowly walked from behind me. "Now introduce yourself."

"Hi my name is Shippo and I'm five years old."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Would you like to make some cookies with me."

"Cookies! Kagome, can we make cookies?" I smiled.

"Sure," Shippo grabbed Kaede's hand and headed fro the kitchen.

"Bye Kagome and Sango."

"Be good," I turned to Sango. "Okay let's go," we walked out to the car.

"There is this major sale today at the mall, so let's get going." I got in and sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

"Stop your whining," I sat back.

"I think this is pointless," Sango pulled out of the drive way and headed in the direction of the mall.

"Don't you want to look good for Inuyasha?"

"Well of course, but I have clothes at home."

"True, but you want something just for him," I sighed. There was no point in arguing because she always won. We made it to the mall in half an hour. The mall wasn't crowded so that was a good thing.

"Okay, today's mission is to find you a cute outfit," we walked to the entrance

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to look good for Inuyasha's friend," Sango stopped.

"Oh, I forgot about that," I shook my head.

"Anyway, let's go." We entered the mall and it was just like any mall. There was a bunch of stores. Sango dragged me to Old Navy.

"Now you want something comfortable and sexy," she began to look through the racks of cloths. I decided to start up a conversation.

"Sango, do you think I should tell him my dreams?"

"To be honest with you, I think you should, It looks like he has seen you before. Maybe he has dreams about you."

"I doubt that," I leaned against one of the racks. "But maybe…"

"Maybe what?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, did you find anything?"

"Yes," she held up two outfits. "Okay, which outfit do you like?" The first outfit was a red halter top with black capris that had a black sash as a belt. The second outfit was a gold spaghetti strap shirt with white capris that had a gold sash. For some reason, I wanted the first one. Inuyasha wore red the two times we met face to face.

"The first one."

"Okay and I'll wear the other one," we purchased out outfits and headed for the door.

"Well look who's here Kagura, it's the losers," Sango and I turned around and found Kikyo and her friend Kagura standing with their hands crossed.

'Great, just what need,' I thought, 'a headache.'

"Hi Kikyo, Kagura," I said with a smile.

"I hope you're not going to the party."

"Well…"

"She is," Sango interrupted. "In fact, we just got our outfit."

"Someone asked you to go? I bet he's playing a trick on you," Kikyo and Kagura laughed. I was angry and sad.

'Why am I treated this way?' I thought to myself. 'I have to say something.' So I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Actually, I invited someone to come with me." Okay, Sango invited Inuyasha, but still…

"Well I'll believe you when I see this person." You would not believe me if I told you that Inuyasha walked up to me right after Kikyo said that, but he DID!

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi Inuyasha," he smiled at me. I felt my heart beat quicken.

"I guess I'll see you at the party tonight," I could only nod. "See you later."

"Bye," 'why was our meeting so short?' I turned to a smiling Sango and Kikyo who had her mouth wide open. I smiled, "that's the guy I invited." I said with pride I didn't know I had. Kikyo and Kagura stormed off.

"Team Kagome: 1, Team Kikyo: 0," Sango said jumping up and down with her fist in the air.

"Let's get out of here," we decided to head to one of our friends, Ayame, house. Ayame goes to the party every year for a certain person. His name is Koga Wolf and Ayame has had a crush on him since middle school. She has been Sango and I friend since our first year in high school. We pulled up to her house and found Koga leaving.

"I wonder why Koga came," Sango said.

"Let's go ask her," as we walked to her door, Ayame was standing there with a finger to her lips.

"Hi Ayame," she shook her head and looked at us.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"First tell us why Koga was here," I said and Sango had a grin on her face.

"Well…" Ayame blushed.

"Come on, tell us." I was going crazy.

"You're not suppose to kiss and tell." She gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"You **KISSED**!" Sango and I said in unison.

"He invited me to the party. We are um…kinda going out now."

"What!"

"When were you going to tell us?" Sango demanded.

"I was going to tell you guys." I patted Ayame on the back.

"It's okay, we forgive you," she smiled.

"So what brings you guys here?"

"Kagome needs help."

"I do?"

"Yes, Kagome met this guy and…"

"Sango."

"What," she asked looking innocent.

"You're dating?" Ayame asked looking at me.

"Can we talk about this inside please?"

"Of course," Ayame took my hand and dragged me inside. Once we were inside, we sat down on her couch. "Tell now." I'm friends are always so demanding. I told Ayame the same thing I told Sango.. After I told her, she screamed.

"I can't believe you never told me!"

"That's exactly how I felt," Sango said.

"So now we've met face to face. I want to know so much about him."

"Well, we have to prepare ourselves," Ayame said getting up.

"That why we're here," said Sango.

"You guys are taking it to the extreme now." We laughed and headed to Ayame's room, preparing ourselves for the night ahead.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! IM BEGGING**


	6. The Party

**A/N-Shout out to kagomesbutterflyfeeling for helping me with some ideas for this chapter. On with the Fic**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any Inuyasha characters or the song Tempted to Touch by Rupee**

* * *

Chapter 6: They Party

"Okay, I think we're done," Sango said holding a mirror in front of me. We were dressed and ready to go. It took us three hours because Sango and Ayame were arguing about who was going to do my hair and make up. I do not like wearing make up so I objected to their idea. Ayame did my hair while I applied some lip gloss on. Ayame had curled my hair.

"Wow," I looked different but I liked it. I glanced at the clock. "We should get going."

"Right," we went downstairs and outside to Sango's car.

"Everyone ready," asked Sango.

"Yep!"

"Let's go," I was a bit nervous about spending time with Inuyasha. Oh course I want to, but I was scared that I was going to make a idiot out of myself.

"Kagome chill, you're acting weird," Ayame said.

"I'm not acting weird."

"It's okay Kagome. I think he likes you." Sango said.

"Let's just hope everything runs smoothly," we pulled up to the boardwalk and headed down to the beach. There was a lot of people already down. But there was no sign of Inuyasha yet, I sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll come." Sango said putting her arm around me. I nodded and looked around.

"Let's have some fun."

"Yeah!"

End of Kagome's POV

"Come on Miroku. We're going to be late."

"I'm coming, just hold on." Miroku walked into his living room wearing a purple shirt with white shorts.

"What took you so long? We should have left by now," Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle t-shirt with black jeans.

"Okay, I get it. Let's go than," Inuyasha drove his red Convertible to the beach.

"Are he going to introduce me to her friend?"

"Sure," Miroku turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you even listening?"

"No," they sat in silence for awhile.

"Looks like we're here," Inuyasha parked his car and they both got out.

"Okay this is it."

"First we have to find them." Inuyasha nodded and they began walking down the boardwalk to the beach. "What are you going to do when you see her?"

"If you keep her friend busy, then I will take her some place quite and talk to her. I want to get to know her."

"That I can do," Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled shaking his head. He spotted Kagome talking to two girls. He took a deep breath and walked in her direction.

Kagome's POV

"So Koga came to your house and asked your dad if you two can date?" I asked sipping my coke.

"Yes, you know how my dad feels about me dating." Ayame's dad is picky as to who goes out with his daughter. He believes that if you want to date Ayame, you have to ask him first. I felt sorry for Ayame, but glad that she was going out with Koga. They make a cut couple.

"Your dad is something else," Sango said laughing.

"It's only out of love." I smiled and looked around.

"You looking for Inuyasha?" I turned back to them.

"No, just looking around."

"You're a terrible liar," Ayame said sighing.

"Well look who showed up," Sango said looking behind me. I was scared to turn around, but I did anyway. Inuyasha was standing there smiling at me. I was about to walk up to him, but Kikyo beat me to it. I hate her so much. She was standing next to him wearing a denim mini skirt with a blue halter top.

"Go up to him," Ayame said nudging me a little. "He doesn't look happy."

"Yeah, go over there Kagome and claim your man." I blushed and looked at Sango.

"Don't say that. I don't even know him."

"Not yet," she said winking at me. I shook my head and to a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Here goes nothing," slowly I began walking towards Inuyasha. As I got closer, I realized that Ayame was right. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to run. He looked at me and smiled. Kikyo turned around and looked at me smiling.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi," I turned to Inuyasha. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," he draped his arm over my shoulders. "It was nice meeting you, but you made me keep my date waiting." I blushed and looked down smiling.

'Might as well rub it in her face.' I thought. I looked up and smirked. "Bye Kikyo," Inuyasha and I walked over to Sango and Ayame. Koga was there and a guy I saw Inuyasha with two days ago was talking to Sango.

"I'm back guys. I like you to meet my friends. Inuyasha this is Sango, Ayame, and Koga."

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Hi, this is my friend Miroku," he had a red mark on his cheek.

"Yeah, we got that." Sango said glaring at him. After introductions, we grabbed a drink and found a spot on the beach and sat down. Everyone was talking and having a good time. I wish I could say the same about me.

"Why are you not talking to him," whispered Sango. Before I could answer, Inuyasha got up and held out his hand to me.

"Let's dance." Okay, I don't like dancing because I can't dance. I have two left feet which I am well known for. People call me lefty all the time. I hate it with a passion.

"I…"

"Please," he gave me that smile again. I sighed and took his hand. We walked hand and hand to where the cluster of dancers were.

"Inuyasha, I can't dance."

"So," I looked at him in amazement.

"I'll make a fool out of both of us," he laughed.

"I'll teach you."

"Okay," the song that was being played was "Tempted to Touch by Rupee." He took my hands and turned me around. My back was against his chest and he placed his hands on my hips.

"GO Kagome!" I look and saw Sango clapping her hands. "Show him what you got!" I laughed and saw Kikyo glaring at me. I smiled and thought that I should give them a show. I raised my hands over my head and began to grind against Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" I laughed and turned to Inuyasha, he was smiling.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

"Now I can," the song ended and I gazed into his eyes. "Let's talk."

"Okay," we were on our way back to our friends when Kikyo bumped into spilling her soda on my halter top.

"Oh I'm so sorry," everyone was laughing and Kikyo had a smile on her face. I was so embarrassed, I ran passed everyone. Tears were running down my cheeks.

"Kagome wait!" I kept running.

'I just stood there like a idiot. Inuyasha must think I'm a loser.' I though as I kept running.

End of Kagome's POV

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled as he watched Kagome run. He turned around to Kikyo. "Why's you do that?"

"It was an accident," she said innocently.

"Whatever," Inuyasha walked over to Miroku.

"I'm going to go after her. Tell her friends, okay?"

"Yeah," he grabbed his jacket and began to walk in the direction Kagome went.

"Is he going after Kagome?" Sango as

"Yeah, he'll bring her back."

"I hope so," they walked back to their group.

Kagome's POV

"I sat on the beach, wiping my eyes. I felt stupid for running.

"There you are," I turned around and saw Inuyasha standing over me. "Here," he handed me his jacket. "I thought this might help."

"Thank you," I smiled and put it on. We sat in silence. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for running off like that."

"You don't have to apologize. I know she did it on purpose."

"Oh," silence fell upon us again. I didn't know what to say.

"I just moved down here." I looked up at him.

"Where did you move from?"

"Tokyo, my dad has a business there."

"Being here in Florida must be different."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I don't mind."

"If you need any help, I'll be glad to show you around."

"I would really like that." I looked up at the night sky.

"It's so beautiful out here. I love it when the stars are out."

"Yeah, beautiful." I look at him and saw that he was staring at me. "The stars are not the only thing that looks beautiful tonight." I gazed back at the sky. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"What?" he smiled.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to work, but I might get off early."

"Where do you work?" I turned to him.

"You don't want to know."

"Tell me, it can't be that bad."

"You'll laugh."

"I won't, I promise."

"Fine," I sighed. "I work at The Ocean Shore Gift Shop."

"Really?"

"Yes," I pointed to it. "You can't see it, but it's right over there."

"Maybe I'll come visit you." The wind began to blow. "You never answered my question. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I guess not."

"Good," he lifted my chin to him. Slowly he began leaning towards me. My heart was racing. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips t touch mine.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, we've been looking for you two." We pulled away and saw Sango and Miroku running up to us. Inuyasha helped me up and we waited till they were in front of us.

"I told you I was going to bring her back," Inuyasha said with annoyance.

"Well, I need to talk to Kagome," Sango grabbed my hand pulled me in the direction they came from. "We have to begin planning our revenge on Kikyo."

"Revenge?"

"Yes revenge. We can't let her get away with what she did to you."

"Let me help," we stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "Miroku and I are good with planning revenge," he said with a grin.

"Well than, we'll meet here at noon."

"Okay," Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go back to the party."

"I think I should get home. Shippo is waiting for me."

"Do you need a ride?"

"N…"

"Yes she does," I looked at Sango. "Miroku can catch a ride with Ayame and I."

"Okay, com on." Inuyasha took my hand. "Let's go."

"But Sango…"

"Don't worry about me. I have to drop the car off and Koga will give me a ride."

"Well, if you say so." Inuyasha and I walked to the boardwalk.

"I had a good time tonight Kagome."

"I did as well," I gasped as I looked at his car. "This is yours?"

"Yep," he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I look around. "Wow this is awesome. I never thought I would get a chance to ride in one of these. My dad would never get me one these," he got in the car and drove to my house.

"What does your dad do?"

"He's a lawyer."

"What do you like to do?" I thought about it. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Well I write."

"Write what?"

"You're gonna think it's dumb."

"Try me."

"Poetry," I whispered.

"Poetry?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I told you it was going to be dumb," he shook his head.

"No it's not," he pulled up to my house. "Guess this is good night."

"Yeah," I got out the car. "See you tomorrow." I watched as he drove away. When I got inside, Kaede was reading.

"Hello Kaede, is Shippo sleep?"

"Yes he is," she closed the book and got up.

"Thank you for watching him."

"No problem. Call me anytime you need a babysitter."

"Thank you again and have a good night." I showed her to the door and she left. I look down at myself and realized that I still had Inuyasha's jacket on. 'I need a shower.' I took a shower and when I went to my room, I found Sango sitting on my bed.

"Hi Sango," she yawned.

"Tonight was eventful."

"Sure was," I climbed into my bed.

"You better tell me everything tomorrow."

"I well," I turned the light off, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? Please REVIEW!**


	7. Authors note

**A/N**

**I AM SUCK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE REVENGE SHOULD BE. PLEASE HELP ME! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN LET ME KNOW! THANKS**


	8. Revenge part 1

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I liked to thank everyone for their ideas and they helped me a lot . Also, for all u people that think I got this idea from something please let me know. I am very curious. Anyway, on with the fic!**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters._

_**Chapter 7**__: Revenge (Part 1)_

"_I'm listening," Sango said following me around the store. Sango had been bugging me since we arrived at the shop. I did not feel like telling her what happened between Inuyasha and I yesterday because I would have to explain it again to Ayame._

"_I'll tell you when Ayame gets here. I don't want to explain it twice."_

"_Fine," Mr. Takaya walked in. "Hi dad."_

"_Hi," he sighed shaking his head._

"_What's the matter dad?" Shippo was sitting on the stool next to the counter coloring._

"_Things are not going to well here."_

"_What so you mean," I asked._

"_I might have to close this place down. There is not enough people coming here. Because of that, we are not making enough money to keep the shop opened." Even though I hated working there, I could not stand the fact that Mr. Takaya might sell the place._

"_You cant do that! Not after the had work mom and Kohaku put in to this place!" Sango said and ran out the store._

"_Sango!" Kohaku is…was Sango's eleven year old brother. Sango's mom was the one who started the shop in the first place. In fact, the use to be crowded with people everyday because she would tell stories about her family during the __Sengoku period. She was from a line of demon exterminators. Many people would come just to hear her stories. When Sango was ten, her mother and brother got into a car accident. I don't know much about it because Sango never told me. I know that she would tell me when she was ready._

"_I'll go get her Mr. Takaya. Could you watch Shippo for me?"_

"_Yeah," Mr. Takaya looked hurt._

"_Don't worry, we'll think of a way to keep the shop." That said, I went after Sango. I knew she would be far. I found her sitting on the steps that led down to the beach. "Sango," she turned around and looked at me. Her eyes were red and she was crying._

"_Kagome…" I sat next to her._

"_Sango, I know that the shop means a lot to you. It means a lot to me too."_

"_I'm sorry for running off like that."_

"_It's okay, but your dad is worried about you."_

"_I know," she sighed. "I don't mean to make him worry. I try to be strong, but it's just so hard." I put my arm around her._

"_It may be hard, but you must remember that you have people who are here for you and care for you to."_

"_You're right," she stood up and wiped her eyes. "Instead of crying, I should be thinking of a way to keep the shop."_

"_That's the spirit," we laughed._

"_I feel better now. Thank you Kagome. You're the best."_

"_I know."_

"_Kagome," I turned to see who was calling me. Inuyasha was walking down the boardwalk with Miroku beside him._

"_Hey guys, how's it going?" I said._

"_Not bad, we're ready to get started on the plan." Inuyasha said._

"_Plan?" I asked. Inuyasha grinned at me._

"_To get back at Kikyou."_

"_Oh, right. I don't think this is a good idea."_

"_Why no?" asked Sango._

"_Two wrongs don't make a right."_

"_In my book is does."_

"_Whatever," I glanced at my watch. "I need to go get Shippo. We'll be right back." I grabbed Sango's hand._

"_We'll come as well," Inuyasha said walking next to me._

"_Okay."_

"_If you are coming, then you have to but something." Sango said._

"_Sango."_

"_What? It's a start."_

"_A start of what," asked Miroku._

"_Nothing," she walked ahead of us._

"_I'll tell you later." I said to them. When we entered the store, Shippo ran up to me._

"_What took you so long?" he asked._

"_Sorry," Mr. Takaya walked out of the storage room._

"_Sango," She walked up to him and hugged him._

"_I'm sorry dad."_

"_No, I'm sorry."_

"_We'll think of a way to keep the shop," he nodded._

"_We'll close early today."_

"_Okay, but we have customers." I turned to Inuyasha and found him looking around. He picked up a necklace. It was nothing fancy, but t had a blur heart hanging form it."_

"_How much is this?" he asked._

"_Ten bucks," I said._

"_Okay," we walked to the register. He gave me the money._

"_Thanks," after it was paid for we headed out the store._

"_Dad, we're going to be on the beach. Call me if you need me." I grabbed Shippo's hand and we walked down the boardwalk. We found a nice spot on the beach and sat down in the sand._

"_Kagome, can I go play," asked Shippo._

"_Yeah, don't go to far."_

"_Okay," he ran off._

"_Let's begin planning," Sango said._

"_You guys were going to stat without us. That's just mean," Ayame said as Koga were standing over us._

"_Come sit," we all sat in a circle._

"_Okay, do any of you know where Kikyou lives?" asked Inuyasha._

"_Yeah, why?" I asked. Okay, I could not help the fact that I was curious._

"_We're going to sneak in her house and dye her hair."_

"_That's a great idea! Kikyou loves her hair," said Sango._

"_Let's dye it green," Ayame said jumping into the conversation._

"_We should cut her hair too."_

"_That's over doing it guys," I said trying to talk some sense into them. "Koga, tell Ayame that this is not a good idea."_

"_But it is. Kikyou should pay for what she did." I know I should have been happy that my friends wanted to defend me. To be honest, I wasn't at all happy._

"_I don't want to be part of this," I got up and walked off. Inuyasha followed and grabbed my hand._

"_Listen, I don't know Kikyou, but what she did to you was wrong."_

"_This is wrong too."_

"_Not if you're having fun," he said with a sexy grin._

"_Well, when you put it that way…"_

"_Please," I sighed knowing I could not say no to him._

"_Fine."_

"_Yes!" he said me up, spinning me around. My heart began to pound rapidly. He put me down and we walked back to the group._

"_Everything okay now?" asked Miroku._

"_Yeah, here is the deal. I get to dye her hair," I said._

"_Yeah! Operation Revenge will start tonight. We'll meet at Kagome's house around nine tonight," said Sango._

"_I don't think everyone should go to Kikyou's house," I said after thinking about what Sango said._

"_Kagome's right. We don't want our cover blown," Inuyasha said nodding in agreement._

"_Okay, only two people should go than."_

"_You and Inuyasha should go," Miroku said. "What do you think Kagome?" Everyone was looking at me. I pretended to think about it. I didn't want to say yes so quickly. This was my chance to spend more time with Inuyasha. _

"_Okay, that sounds good."_

"_We need to get out supplies together," Inuyasha said._

"_You two should go get them now," Ayame said with Sango, Koga, and Miroku nodding in agreement._

"_But what about Shippo," I asked._

"_Don't worry, we'll watch him," Sango said._

"_Fine, keep a eye on him please."_

"_We will," Inuyasha and I walked to the boardwalk._

"_Do you think this will work?" He asked. I looked up at him._

"_I don't know. To be honest with you, I'm kinda excited. I want to know how she reacts."_

"_Something tells me we're going to need a camera," I laughed. We got in his car and drove to Sally's Beauty Supple Store. "We're getting green right"_

"_Yeah, let's not cut her hair."_

"_You're right. Let's not." We went down the aisle that had the dye. "I dyed my brother's hair one time. It had me laughing for days."_

"_You have a brother?"_

"_Yeah, an older brother. His name is Sesshomaru. We don't get along to well I dyed is hair pink when I was twelve." I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud._

"_Why?"_

"_He eat my ramen."_

"_You did that over ramen?" I was in shock._

"_Yeah, I love ramen." I shook my head laughing._

"_I bet you got in trouble."_

"_Sure did. I was grounded for two months. It was worth it, I even took pictures. Maybe I could show you them."_

"_I'd like that," I picked up a bottle of bright green dye. "Would this work," I asked showing him the bottle._

"_Oh yeah," we went to the counter. After purchasing the dye, we left the store. I have to say spending time alone with Inuyasha was fun. We were similar yet different. He was outgoing and spoke his mine. I on the other was the opposite. But like the saying goes opposites attract. I think that's how it goes. Everything was going well until…_

"_Hello there Kagome," I groaned._

"_Hi Hojo," Hojo seemed to show up when you never wanted him around. He looked at Inuyasha._

"_Who is this?"_

"_Well this is.." Inuyasha put his hands around my waist and pulled me against his chest._

"_I'm Inuyasha," I blushed at the contact._

"_Oh, are you seeing each other?"_

"_It known of your concern Hobo."_

"_It's Hojo."_

"_Yeah, whatever Homo. Now if you'll excuse us, we have business to attend to."_

"_Bye Hojo," we walked passed him. "Don't you think that was a little mean?"_

"_No, you seemed like you didn't want to be bothered with him."_

"_Well I didn't, but…"_

"_No harm was done," I knew that he was wrong. Hojo was going to tell Kikyou and things were going to get messy. We headed for my house. I decided to call Sango and the gang. When I was finish with the call, I saw Inuyasha looking around._

"_You have a nice place here."_

"_Thanks, they said they'll be here in twenty minutes."_

"_Okay," I was nervous because Inuyasha was here with me ALONE. Now don't get the wrong idea. When I say alone, I mean alone with me where I know I would do somethink stupid._

"_Would you like a tour?"_

"_Sure: I showed him everything. First we went to the kitchen and dinning room. Then I showed him the bathroom and guest rooms. We were on our way downstairs, when he stopped. "Is this your room?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Can we go in?" At that point, I was going crazy. I wondered why he wanted to go in my room._

"_Why?"_

"_You never showed me."_

"_Oh," was the only smart thing I could say. I walked over to my door and opened it. "There's nothing special about it."_

"_I like it," Inuyasha walked to my desk. "What's this?" he picked up my journal._

"_No, don't look at it." I ran up to him and snatched my journal out of his hands._

"_What's in it?"_

"_Stuff," I didn't want him to look at it because it contained the poem I had been writing._

"_Does it have some of your poems in it?"_

"_Yes," he walked up to me._

"_Can you tell me one please." Before I could answer, the door bell rung._

"_That must be everyone. Let's head back downstairs."_

"_Yeah," we went downstairs and I opened the front door._

"_Kagome!" Shippo ran up to me and jumped into my arms._

"_Hey Shippo, were you good?"_

"_Yep," I picked him up. "Come on in you guys." We walked to the living room. I put Shippo down. "Shippo how about you go to your room and watch TV."_

"_Okay," Shippo ran to his room._

"_Did you two get the dye?" Sango asked._

"_Sure did."_

"_Operation Revenge starts now."_

_**Review please!**_


	9. Authors note 2

**A/N**

**To all my wonderful readers:**

**The reason why I have not updated is because I, once again, am STUCK! I have been trying my hardest to come up with something, but I got nothing. Please if anyone can help me I would greatly appreciate it. What i need is help on how Inuyasha and Kagome succeeded in their revenge on Kikyo. All ideas are welcomed.**

**THANK YOU!**


	10. Revenge part 2

**A/N: Once again, I am sorry for the delay. I hope this is what you all have been waiting for. If there is anything you want me to have in the next chapter please let me know.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Revenge (part 2)

Inuyasha pulled up to Kikyo's house. I sat in the passengers seat; we both looked at her house.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, are you two in position?" asked Sango on the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, we're in position," Inuyasha said back.

"Okay you know the deal. Get in and get out."

"Roger," Inuyasha turned the walkie talkie off and faced me. "Are you ready?"

I sighed, "As ready as I'm gonna be."

"Okay," Inuyasha got out of the car and I followed. We both were wearing all black. Inuyasha had the green dye in his pants pocket. Slowly, we began to walk up to her house.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

"How are we going to get in her house?"

He turned to me and smiled. "That's the easy part." He placed me on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"It's easier if I jump to Kikyo's window."

"Oh," was all I could say. "Wait, how do you know what window is hers?' He pointed to his nose.

"I'm part Inu, so I can smell her scent."

"What does she smell like?"

"Moth balls," I giggled.

"What do smell like?"

"You smell like a honey suckle." I blushed. I was glad I was on his back. "Ready?"

"Yea." Inuyasha jumped into her yard. I watched as he sniffed the air.

"Found her room." Inuyasha jumped to Kikyo's window and surprisingly, her window was unlocked. As we entered, I saw Kikyo in her bed. I slide off of his back.

"Does she have her own bathroom in here," I asked whispering.

"Yep," Inuyasha said walking towards in her bed.

"We have to be very qui…" before I could finish, I tripped over something and crashed to the floor. I looked up and saw Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked, helping me up. I looked passed him and at Kikyo. She was still sound asleep.

"I'm fine. That noise would have woke me up," I said.

"Don't worry about it. She took about six sleeping pills, so the loudest noise would not even wake her." Inuyasha walked back to her bed.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you." as he said that, he leaned down to Kikyo's ear. "HELLO!" he yelled in her ear. I held my breath, afraid that she was going to wake. Instead, she was still asleep. "See, what I tell ya. Doesn't seem like anything will wake her up." Inuyasha pulled out a whistle and blew. The loud noise had me covering my ears.

"Other people may be in the house," I said, beginning to worry.

"No one else is here." Inuyasha said smiling as he looked at Kikyo. She was **STILL** asleep. I could not help but laugh.

"Had enough yet?"

"Yea," Inuyasha paused. "You know, maybe we should cut her hair."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, she loves her hair so much, right?"

"Yea."

"Well, dying her hair would not be permanent because she could always change the color anyway."

"True."

"So," he began pacing around. "If we cut her hair, then it would last longer because it has to grow back. I know we said we wouldn't, but think about it. I am right ya know." He was right. Kikyo had embarrassed me, so it was only fair that I return to favor.

I smiled at him. "You're so evil."

"I know," he said grinning at me. We searched her drawers to find a pair of scissors.

Instead, I found something else. It was Kikyo's diary. I found it in her drawer that was filled the shirts. I know it was an invasion of privacy, but I had to look. I flipped a couple of paged and found an interesting entry.

Dear Diary,

Today was one of the worst days of my life. There was a spider on my window. I hate spiders and their eight hairy legs. I had to call my father in here to kill it.

I stopped and laughed to myself. 'Maybe I could use this info to my advantage.' I thought as I turned to a recent entry.

Dear Diary,

I believe I found the love of my life. He is extremely gorgeous and he will be mine. It will be easy taking him from Kagome. After all, I look better than her. Hw will come craw….

I closed the book and put it back where it was. I was mad, no pissed that she wrote that.

"Kagome, I found the scissors," said Inuyasha. "We need to hurry up." I smiled and walked over to him. I took the scissors and looked at the sleeping Kikyo.

"Hope you like your new look," I said as I began working on her hair.

Twenty minutes later, we were in Inuyasha's car and on our way back to my house. Inuyasha turned on the walkie talkie.

"Mission complete, we are on our way back," said Inuyasha.

"Roger," said Sango. Inuyasha sat the walkie talkie down.

"That was fun," he said, smiling at me.

"Yea," I said returning the smile. Kikyo had her hair in a ponytail, so I cut it off. Than I cut her hair really short to where you could almost see her scalp. It was easy cleaning up the evidence since she took all those pills. Inuyasha made sure he took plenty of pictures. I glanced down at my lap. Kikyou's ponytail was there. I wanted to show everyone what we did. This event was something I could never forget.

After Inuyasha pulled up to my house, I showed everyone the ponytail. Who knew I could be so evil. When I was done, Inuyasha took everyone home. Sango and I headed for my room. I was so tried, that as soon as my head was on the pillow, I was asleep.

The next day, went by slowly. I was waiting to see Kikyo, but decided to focus on something else. Sango and I discussed a way to save the shop.

"Maybe we could have a teen night?" suggested Sango.

"Or we could have a bake sell?" I said.

Just than, Mr. Takaya walked in. "Girls, I have some good news. There is a game show coming down here. The show is called 'Know your partner."

"I've heard of it. The team that wins gets ten thousand dollars plus a trip to the Bahamas for six!" Sango said jumping up and down. "Since they are coming, Kagome and I can enter. We know everything about each other. With the money, we can save the shop!"

"Let's do it," I said joining in.

"Are you girls sure about this?" Mr. Takaya asked warily.

"Yeah dad, I don't care. What about you Kagome?"

"I don't care either. Please let us do this."

"If that's what you girls want…"

"Thanks dad," Sango hugged her dad. "Where do we sign up?"

"By the ice-cream stand." That said, we headed out the shop. "Don't worry about Shippo, I will watch him."

"Thanks," I said as I left. When we reached the stand, I saw Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Inuyasha said walking up to us. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to sign up for the game show," Sango said.

"We did to," said Miroku walking up to us. "Since you guys need help with the shop, we thought that we could give the money to you if we win."

"Well, if us four a chosen, then we will win for sure," I said smiling at the idea.

"Okay, lets sign up," Sango and Kagome left and went to sign up Once we were done, we headed back to the gift shop. On are way, I heard someone yell me name.

"Kagome!" I turned around and found Kikyo and Kagura walking up to me. Kikyo had a hat on her head. When she was close, Inuyasha asked her a question.\

"Why do you have a hat on your head?" he asked innocently.

"It's because of her," she pointed to me.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"I really don't." Kikyo took the hat off her head.

"You did **THIS** to me!" Miroku and Sango snickered behind me and I tried to hold my laughter in.

"I never would do such a thing." Kikyo's face turned red with anger.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot." she said as she marched off with Kagura following behind her.

"You're right, this is **WAR**." I whispered as I turned around and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Got the idea of the game show from American Dad. Please review and ideas on future chapters are welcomed!**


	11. Too Far

**Sorry 4 taking so long. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Too Far

Back at the shop, we all sat around looking bored. There was nothing to do. I sighed for the hundredth time. I decided it was the perfect time for me to write some more of my poem. As I placed my notebook on the counter top, I could not help but think about Inuyasha. I glanced at where he was. He was playing cards with Miroku and Shippo. Shippo was having a lot of fun. I opened my notebook and wrote four more lines to my poem. I closed my notebook, and Inuyasha walked up to me.

"I'm so bored." he said leaning against the table.

"Me too," I said, once again sighing.

"Let's go to the mall," Sango suggested.

"I got it," Inuyasha said smiling. "How about the new water park that just opened up? I can get us in." I paled at the idea.

"Yea! Kagome, can we go please." Shippo said. Ever since the water park opened, he wanted to go.

"I don't know," I said. You know how I feel about pools. I didn't know what to do. Shippo didn't know about my secret.

"Come on Kagome, it will be fun." Inuyasha said. I glanced at Shippo. He never really ask for anything. 'He deserves to go.' I thought.

"Ok, we can go."

"Thank you Kagome," Shippo said. He ran up to me and gave me a hug. "You're the best." I couldn't help but smile.

"Good thing I got my dad's truck today." Inuyasha said walking to the door. "Let's head out." Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo walked the door. Sango walked up to me.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yea, no one said I had to get in the water. Besides, Shippo deserves to have fun."

"But what if something happens?"

"Then lets hope I don't die of embarrassment." We arrived at the water park in no more than a hour after we left the shop. The water park was no different than you average water park. It was crowed with adults and kids walking around. Inuyasha took us all to out houses to get out bathing suits. We got out of the truck and walked up to the entrance. The line there was very long.

"Inuyasha, how do you expect us to get in with the line this long?" I asked.

"Just follow me, ok?"

"Ok," I said following everyone to the entrance.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" said a guy by the entrance. I guess he was the one letting people through.

"Nothing much. Thought my friends and I would come and check this place out." The guy stepped aside.

"You kids have fun." he said. We walked inside.

"We will." we said in unison. When we were out of hearing range, I turned to Inuyasha.

"How did you do that?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"It's a secret." We went to the bathrooms to change in to our swim suits. After we changed, we found some lockers and put are clothes in them.

"Let's go on the water slides first." Miroku said.

"Ok." said Shippo. He pulled my hand. "Let's go Kagome."

"Alright." Once we were there, Shippo ran to one of the lines.

"We'll go with him." Sango said as pulled Miroku along.

"Are you coming?" Inuyasha asked turning to me.

"No, I prefer to watch."

"Oh," I couldn't help but notice the sound of disappointment in his voice. I was scared to tell him my secret. 'What if he thinks I am a lose?' I thought. I knew I could not risk telling him. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Well we wont be able to see them form here. We have to go to the front."

"Ok." He took my hand and together we walked to the front of the slide. Every time I am with Inuyasha, I feel at peace. That was what I was feeling at that moment.

"It will be awhile before we see them." I could only nod. He let go of my hand. "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Inuyasha hesitated. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." He cleared his throat once again. "A friend of mine-"

"Miroku?"

"No, not Miroku. A different friend."

"Ok."

"Yea, anyway, he's been having dreams about this girl."

"Does he know her?"

"Well no. He never met her."

"But he's been having dreams about her?"

"Yea." My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I could not help but wonder if he was talking about himself. 'Is he really having dreams about me? Should I tell him that I'm having dreams about him too?' I thought quietly to myself.

"Did he tell you what he say in his dreams?" I knew that I was pushing it, but I had to know.

"Yea, he said he saw her sitting at a base of a tree. He held his hand out." I was shocked. I knew deep down that Inuyasha was talking about himself. I wondered what it meant for two people to have the same dream and meet face to face in reality.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, full of concern. I didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha I -"

"Kagome, look up!" I looked up to see who was calling me. It was Shippo calling me with Sango and Miroku. They all were about to go down the slide.

"Be careful you guys!" I called out.

"We will!" Inuyasha and I watched them go down the slide. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Shippo laugh. I wish that I was able to be with him. 'If only I could over come my fear.' I thought. I knew there was a slim chance of that happening. Inuyasha and I walked over to them. As we did, Sango slapped Miroku.

"You Pervert!"

"I'm sorry Sango, but my hand slipped."

"Yea right!" I laughed.

"Did you have fun Shippo?" I asked.

"Yea! Let's go on another one."

"Ok." I took his hand. "Whatever you want." For the rest of day, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went on water rides while I watched. The conversation Inuyasha and I had was never brought up again. Our last stop was at the pool. Not many people where there now since it was around five o'clock. Shippo was splashing around with Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango was talking to me.

"Shippo sure looks happy." she said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I decided to come. Everything worked out well."

"If only….," I look away from the boys and looked in the direction Sango was looking. It was Kikyo and Kagura. Kikyo had on a white bathing suit that was two sizes to small. She also had on a wig, of course she was going to have one. The guys that were at the pool were drooling all over her. I sighed knowing that this was not going to end well. They both were walking over to me. Sango and I stood up to meet them.

"Look what we have here. Two big losers." said Kikyo.

"Yea, losers." Kate said laughing.

"What do you guys want?" asked Sango.

"We're here to relax and enjoy ourselves." Rosa said. She looked past me. "Now if you'll move, I have business to attend too." I followed her gaze and saw Inuyasha, He was looking good. He was wearing a pair of red swim trunks. Since he came out of the pool, he had water dripping down his chest. He looked like a GOD! My staring was interrupted by Sango who was nudging me.

"Don't let her get away with this." Sango said, but it was to late. Kikyo was talking or shall I say flirting with Inuyasha. 'Not again.' I thought. I decided to go over there. I had to do something. So I walked over there. I swung my hips a bit and it got Inuyasha's attention.

"Are you ready to go Inuyasha?" he was still staring at me. I waved my hand across his face. "Hello? Inuyasha?""What?"

"I said are you ready to go?" I never knew I had such a hold on him.

"Yeah." I turned to Kikyo.

"Well, it was nice seeing you and the wig looks great." I didn't know I could be so nasty. Inuyasha went to go get Shippo and Miroku.

"You think you're so great don't you. Not this time." Kikyo said.

"Whatever you say Kikyo." I turned to leave, but I felt to hands push me in the pool. I tired to gain my balance, but failed. 'No.' was my last thought before I fell.

**End of Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha heard a splash and turned around. He say Kikyo standing where Kagome once was. 'Don't tell me…' before he could finish thought, he dove into the pool. Franticly, he looked around and found Kagome's body sinking to the bottom. Quickly, he swam over to her and began to pull her body to the surface. When they surfaced, Miroku helped Inuyasha pull Kagome's body out the water.

"She's not breathing." Sango said panicking.

"Sango, take Shippo away from here and call a ambulance." Inuyasha said.

"But-"

"Just do it!" Once Sango left, Inuyasha began to perform CPR.

"Kikyo you've gone too far! Why would you do this to her?!" Miroku yelled. A crowd was forming around the four.

"It was a accident!"

"Yea right!" Security guards pushed through the crowd.

"Move it. Step aside." One said. Once they were in the middle, the guard spoke again. "What's going on?"

"This girl pushed my friend in the pool and now my other friend is trying to get her to breathe." Miroku said.

"I said it was a accident."

"Breathe damn it!" Everyone turned their attention to Inuyasha. "Please breathe Kagome." He began CPR again.

"An ambulance is on their way." The guard said. There was still no sign of breathing coming from Kagome. Inuyasha kept going.

"I cant lose you mitsukai. Please breathe for me."

"Young man, let her go." the guard said.

"No! She's going to make it." He continued with the CPR.

"Inuyasha stop." Miroku pleaded.

"NO!" 'I cant lose you.' he thought. 'I just can't.' Some of the security guards began pulling Inuyasha away from Kagome. "Let me go!" he yelled struggling.

"She's gone young man."

"No, she can't be." he stopped and whispered. When all hope seemed to be lost, a coughing noise was heard. "Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled away from the them and helped Kagome sit up. She began to throw up and shake. "It's ok, I'm here." Inuyasha said trying to sooth her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Translation

Mitsukai-Angel

**What do you think? Please let me know and review. I need to know if its any good. Also check out my newest story Accepted please. Remember all ideas are welcomed so if you have any for this story or any of my other ones, let me know.**


	12. Never let you go

**A/N I'm on a roll so I decided to post another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Never let you go

"Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha." No matter how many times Inuyasha said it, she didn't care. She kept on screaming and pulling away from him, but he held on to her. Sango ran up to them.

"Inuyasha move, you're only making it worst." Sango said. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and saw her crying. Slowly he let go of her and Sango took his place. She wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"It's ok Kagome," she whispered. "He won't ever hurt you again. I'm here for you." Slowly Kagome began to calm down. Sango looked at Inuyasha. "My dad took Shippo home with him."

"Ok," Sango helped Kagome stand up. A stretcher was brought over and Kagome was placed on it.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital." As they left, police arrived and questioned everyone. Inuyasha was still shocked at what happened.

'Why was she so scared of me?' he thought. Inuyasha watched as the police talked to Miroku and Kikyo. They were arguing again. Inuyasha walked over to them.

"I did not know she couldn't swim. We were just playing around." Kikyo said.

"That's a lie and you know it. You don't even like Kagome. I saw you push her." said Miroku.

"Is this true? Did you push her?" said the officer.

"I bumped into her."

"You Liar!"

"Well, I think you need to come with us. You are being held until we can get in touch with your parents." The officer took Kikyo away. When Inuyasha reached Miroku, he shook his head.

"Why would Kikyo do such a thing? That was uncalled for." Inuyasha said.

"I know. I hope she get what she deserves. Let's get to the hospital. I want to know why Kagome reacted the way she did."

"Yea"

**Hospital**

Inuyasha and Miroku walked to the front desk.

"Can you tell us what room Kagome Higurashi is in." asked Inuyasha.

"And you two are?" asked the secretary.

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Miroku Coles." she checked the list.

"You two are expected in room A-3."

"Thank you." Inuyasha and Miroku ran down the hall until they found the room. Sango was sitting in one of the chairs.

"I was waiting for you guys. Did the police charge Kikyo?" asked Sango.

"We don't know. All we know is that she is being held until her parents are called and informed about what happened." said Miroku.

"Is Kagome ok?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yea, she's fine. She doesn't want to tell her dad what happened. I think she should though." They were quiet for a while, taking in everything that happened.

"Am I allowed to see her?"

"Yea, but…"Sango gazed at the door.

"But?"

"She doesn't want to see anyone."

"Why not?!"

"She doesn't want you to see her like this." whispered Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down.

"Sango, do you know why Kagome flipped out?" asked Miroku.

"Yea." There was silence.

"Aren't you going to tell us why?"

"I can't. Only she can tell you." They sat in more silence and watched as doctors and nurses walked by. After sitting for about ten minutes, Inuyasha spoke.

"Miroku, could you take Sango home. I doubt they are going to release Kagome tonight."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Miroku said frowning.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, Sango lets go."

"Okay." Once they were out of site, Inuyasha went to Kagome's door.

'I need to speak to her.' he slowly opened the door and searched the room. There was a dim light coming from the top of the hospital bed. Kagome was sitting up with her knees drawn up and her face buried. Inuyasha quietly walked over to the bed. 'She looks so fragile.' he thought.

"Kagome." he called out gently. Kagome lifted her head up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Please leave."

"No."

"Why?"

"You need someone to be here with you." he reached out to her. She didn't pull away from his hand. Tears were pouring down Kagome's face. She turned away form his gaze.

"Don't look at me. I don't want you to see me like this." Kagome tired to wipe the tears away, but they continued to fall.

"Well, no matter what you say, I'm not going to leave. Please let me stay." Kagome was quiet, so Inuyasha sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. He held her hand and gently stroked it. "Please tell me what's wrong Kagome." she didn't say anything.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" Still she didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him. "I want to make things better. I don't want you like this." he reached out and wiped her tears away. Unexpectedly, Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and cried. He sat on the edge of her bed and held her. She continued to cry for the next ten minutes. When she was done, Inuyasha wiped the remaining tears away.

"Thank you Inuyasha for being here." he smiled.

"No problem." he continued to hold her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes." she was quiet for awhile before she spoke again.

"When I was ten, my mother's boyfriend pushed me into the ocean. Ever since than, I have been scared of large bodies of water. When Kikyo pushed me, I froze and remembered him. When I came to, I saw his face and screamed."

"So you thought I was him?" she nodded. "That's not the only reason is it."

"Well…., he tried to rape me too."

"That bastard!" Kagome griped Inuyasha tightly.

"Please calm down. Its over." Inuyasha took a couple of deep breaths to calm his self. Once he was calm, Kagome spoke again. "Do you hate me?"

"No, why would I?"

"I just thought that…" she trailed off. Inuyasha laughed.

"I could never be mad at you." he lifted her chin up and slowly leaned down and kissed her. He meant for the kiss to be gentle, but it didn't last. The kiss turned from gentle to passionate. They pulled away to catch their breath. Inuyasha rested his forehead against Kagome's. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm right here now. Thank you for saving me."

"I will always protect and save you mitsukai." Kagome smiled.

"You're the second person I told that to."

"Sango was the first?"

"Yea."

"Why don't you tell your parents?"

"I'm scared. I'm just…..scared." Inuyasha and Kagome laid back on the bed. Kagome curled up next to him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Everyone has a fear, but it can always be over come. All you need is someone who will help you and be by your side."

"Like you?" she said smiling.

"Yea, I'll help you, if that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

"I never met someone so brave as you."

"I'm not brave."

"You are, you put other people before you. That's what I like about you." Kagome yawned. "You should get some sleep."

"You promise not to leave."

"I promise." Kagome drifted off to sleep. "I promise I'll never let you go." with that said, Inuyasha drifted off.

* * *

**What do you think. Review and let me know!!**


	13. After Math

**Chapter 11:After math**

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up with a pair of arms around my waist. My heart skipped a beat. 'What the-' than I remembered the night before. The wonderful kiss Inuyasha and I shared. I blushed and gazed at Inuyasha. He was still peacefully sleeping. I smiled and leaned against his chest. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and pulled me closer. I sighed, enjoying the moment. Well…while it lasted.

"Inuyasha Takahashi! You get out of that bed NOW!" said a woman by the door who seemed to be in her early thirties. Inuyasha jumped off the bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow." he said standing up. I blushed and tried to make myself invisible. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

'Mom?' I thought as I got a good look at her. She had long black hair that reached the end of her waist. Her eyes were brown and she was human. She wore a black business suit.

"I was informed of what happened yesterday and rushed over. But form the looks of things, it seems I wasn't needed.." she said as she looked at me. I blushed and looked down.

"This is so embarrassing," said Inuyasha as she but his hands in his pockets. "Mom, I'm old enough to take care of myself." he grumbled, but she ignored him and walked over to me.

"My name is Izayoi Takahashi." she said shaking my hand.

"M-my name is Kagome Higurashi." she smiled.

"What a lovely name. Now, where did I hear that name?" she tapped her index finger on her chin.

"Mom."

"I know! Inuyasha says that name in his sleep." we both turned red. He coughed.

"Mom, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No," she smiled, he groaned. I was shocked. I could not believe what I was hearing. This proved that he was having dreams about me. I wanted to get up and dance. But as you know, I couldn't.

"Mrs. Takahashi-"

"Call me Izayoi."

"Mrs. Izayoi, have you seen my doctor?"

"Oh, she was in the hall talking to some police officers. I'll go see if she is down." she left the room. Inuyasha and I were silent, not sure what to say.

'Say something please.' I thought.

"Sorry." I didn't expect him to say that.

"Why?"

"My mother, she's kind of embarrassing." I laughed.

"I like her." he smiled and sat next to me on the bed. "Inuyasha."

"Yea." he said kissing my hand.

"Do you really have dreams about me?" before he could say anything, Miroku, Koga, Sango, Ayame, and Shippo walked in.

"Kagome!" Shippo said as he ran over to the bed. Inuyasha helped him on the bed. He hugged me and cried. "I-I-I was so s-scared." I rubbed his back.

"It's okay Shippo. I'm okay, really." I whipped away his tears.

"Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise," I looked at my friends who had worried expressions. "I'm okay guys."

"If you say so." said Sango. "Now that that's over with, we have another matter to address.

"Like what?" asked Inuyasha. They looked at each other.

"What is it?" I was worried.

"Well, it's Kikyo." said Miroku.

"What about her?"

"Well…shegotoffthehook." I blinked.

"What?" Lily sighed.

"She got off the hook." she said.

"What?! She nearly killed Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, but you forgot that Kikyo's father is a very powerful man. He's not going to let Kikyo get charged even if she deserves it." said Koga.

"It doesn't matter." I said. Shippo was quietly sleeping against me. Everyone looked at me.

"Why doesn't it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I don't care. I already knew that Kikyo wasn't going to get charged anyway. There is no point in getting upset." I brushed Shippo's hair away from his face. "We need to move forward and not think of what happened."

"Kagome-" I held up my hand.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." My doctor walked in.

"Hello Kagome, it's great to see you up." I nodded. "I just want to run a few tests with you and than you can leave."

"Okay," Inuyasha took Shippo away form me and everyone walked out.

"Let's get started."

I was released at noon. We all decided to just chill at my house since Mr. Takaya decided to close the shop for the day. But as you have guessed, I ran into Kikyo.

"Hello Kikyo." I said. Everyone behind me stiffened. I was not going to let Kikyo get the best of me.

"Hi Kagome. SO they let you out of the hospital I see." she said looking at her nails. I wanted to break every manicured nail off her fingers, but I was civilized.

"Yep, now if you will excuse us, we have some place to be." said Inuyasha as he stepped beside me and smiled. "Right Kagome?" he grabbed my hand and kissed it in front of EVERYBODY! I wanted to say 'Take that Kinky Hoe,' but I didn't. Darn my nice heart!

"Y-yea." we walked past her as she stood in shock. I called over my shoulder. "See you tomorrow at the fame show." Once we were out of sight, we all laughed.

"Did you see her face?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, it dropped." said Ayame. After everyone was done laughing, we got in Inuyasha's truck and he drove to my house. We all just hung around and watched movies. It started to get late, so I decided to make dinner.

"We'll help." said Sango and Ayame.

"Ok." once we were in the kitchen, I was interrogated.

"What happened?" asked Sango.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb.

"What happened between you and Inuyasha?" asked Ayame.

"Nothing." I backed up slowly.

"Liar. Tell us!" my friends are so demanding.

"We…"

"We what?" demanded Sango.

"We kissed." I whispered, but they heard me.

"How was it?" asked Ayame. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"It was…amazing, beyond words."

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know. We were just talking and than next I knew, we were kissing." I sighed as I remembered the feel of his gentle lips.

"Are you two official?"

"I-I don't know."

"I think you two are." said Ayame

"Oh, I met his mother. She said that Inuyasha has dreams about me."

"Really? Did you tell him you've been having dreams about him too?" asked Sango.

"No, I asked him was it true. Before he could answer you guys came in."

"Oh…sorry." I laughed.

"It's okay." we made dinner. "Well, I can't say made. It was just Ramen, which turned out to be Inuyasha's favorite. After dinner, I put Shippo to bed. He wasn't happy about it. Koga, Ayame, Miroku, and Inuyasha called their parents and told them they were staying the night. It seemed that they only stayed because their parents thought I needed company. I really didn't care what they thought. Everyone fell asleep except for Inuyasha and I. We turned the TV down low and laid on the couch. Inuyasha had his arms around me. We talked quietly as we watched the movie.

"Kagome, are you sure you're ok?" I felt his breath against me ear, it made me shiver.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You don't have to play the game if you don't want to."

"Are you afraid that we're gonna beat you and Andrew?" he chuckled softly.

"Extremely."

"I can't back down. The Shop means everything to Mr. Takaya and Sango."

"Okay, promise you won't let Kikyo get to you."

"I promise." I turned the TV off and turned over to face him. I felt his lips press against mine. He pulled away.

"I'm not doing this right."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I didn't ask you the question."

"What question?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I laughed softly.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." he kissed me again.

"Thank you." I rested my head against his chest.

"For what?" I asked yawning.

"For making me happy."

"No problem." I closed my eyes. "You guys are going down tomorrow."

"That's what you think." that's when I drifted off to sleep. I felt so wonderful. I knew that I was not going to let Kikyo have her way. I slept and planned what I was

going to do the next day.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you have any good questions (with answers if you want) that i should use in the game show let me know. Remember the game so is **

**called Know your friend. Please and Thank you!**


	14. Know your friend

**A/N: I hope you like it. I was having a little difficulty writing it. It's hard to do school and update my stories, but I'm trying. Well, hope you enjoy it. I like to thank all the people that gave me questions. They were all really good. Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Know you friend

I fixed breakfast for Sango, Shippo and I. Everyone else left early so they could change and meet us at the shop. It was about eight o'clock and the game show started at twelve o'clock. We ate breakfast and headed for the shop. When we arrived, everyone was sitting around and talking.

"Hey, everyone," I said as we entered.

"Hey," they said back. Inuyasha pulled out three chairs for us. I sat in the chair next to him. Sango sat in the chair next to Miroku and Shippo sat next to me.

"Are you guys ready for the game," asked Ayame.

"Yep," said Sango.

"You guys are going down," said Inuyasha.

"In your dreams," I said smirking.

"Don't be mad when you two lose," said Miroku jumping in.

"That's what you think," said Sango. Before he could answer back, Koga interrupted.

"Do you guys know who is hosting?" we shook our heads.

"I heard it was someone famous," said Sango. I looked at Shippo.

"Shippo, I need you to be on your best behavior today."

"I promise I will." to pass the time, we talked about ways to improve the shop. Sango said we should repaint it to get the old shine back. Miroku suggested that there should be a story teller. Inuyasha said we should sell new stuff. When it was eleven o'clock, we decided to grab a bite to eat before the game. Mr. Takaya accompanied us since her was going to watch the game.

After we were done eating, we headed for the game show. There were a bunch of people trying to advance for the three spots. The three spots were for the three teams that were going to be on the game show. First you had to pass the try outs. Mr. Takaya, Koga, Ayame and Shippo left to grab a seat. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and I got out numbers and waited. To pass, you partner and you were asked a series of questions. If one of you got a question wrong, than you both were eliminated. The person asking the questions will ask you something about your partner. You would answer the question on a small erase board. Your partner would write the correct answer down on theirs own board. You than would hold up both boards to see if your answers are the same.

It's real simple if you know your partner like the back of your hand. Many people were eliminated because they couldn't get the first question right. Inuyasha and Miroku's number was called.

"Good luck," I said as they got up. Inuyasha turned to me and gently kissed my lips.

"Thanks," he said walking away. I looked at Sango as she looked at me.

"Well, don't you look happy," she said smirking, I blushed.

"You're so mean." I stuck my tongue out. Just than, Kikyo walked up to Sango and I.

"You think you got Inuyasha wrapped around you fingers." I rolled my eyes. She never knew when to give up.

"Look Kikyo, you can say whatever you want. I don't care one way or the other," Sango laughed. Kikyo marched off fuming.

"Nice job Kagome," said Sango

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Number 404." said the intercom. I glanced at out number.

"That's us," I said. "Ready Sango?"

"Yep, let's kick butt." We walked through the double doors. The questions were really easy. They were all basic questions like: what is your friends favorite color, what is your friends favorite movie and so on and so forth. Sango and I answered all the questions without breaking a sweat. We were one of the three teams to advance. When we left the room, Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for us.

"Did you guys pass," asked Miroku.

"We sure did," said Sango. "Did you guys.

"You know it," said Inuyasha.

"I wonder who the third team is," I said. A woman walked to the center of the room. Everyone was quiet so they could hear what she had to say.

"I like to thank all of you for participation. But as you know, we have selected our three teams. I would like to see numbers 200, 398, and 404." we all walked to the center. I looked to see the third team and found that it was Kikyo and Kagura. "Once again thank you all for participating," she turned to us. " I need you six to follow me." we followed her to the room we had came from.

"Don't worry Kagome," said Inuyasha said.

"I'm not," I said as I took a seat.

"Okay, you six have been chosen to be on the game show live," she began. "The host is Shuichi Shindou."

"I love his band. I wish I knew before, I could have gotten him to sign my CD for me," said Sango, Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"You'll be on in thirty minutes, so get ready and good luck." that said, she left and we were ready to go with in twenty minutes. The crew members directed us to the set and we took our places.

"You're going down," stated Sango.

"You wish," said Kikyo rolling her eyes. Sango stuck out to me.

"We can do this," she said, I nodded in agreement. Inuyasha looked at me with a concerned expression. I smiled at him that I'm okay. The host, Shuichi, walked up to us.

"I hope you guys are ready," he said full of energy.

"We are," we said in unison.

"Good, well good luck!" he walked away humming.

"In three, two, one," said the cameraman and so it began.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. I'm Shuichi Shindou, your host for Know your partner." a bunch of girls screamed. "Before we begin, I liked to give a shout out. I hope your watching YUKI!!" he laughed. "Anyway, today we have three teams. One team one have Inuyasha Takahashi and Miroku Coles," they waved at the camera. "On our second team we have Kikyo Oliver and Kagura Williams." Kagura waved and Kikyo smiled. "Last but not least on our third team we have Kagome Higurashi and Sango Takaya," we waved. "Okay, you know the rules so let's begin." As the game began, Inuyasha and Miroku were struggling and so was Kikyo and Kagura. For Sango and I, we answered the questions easily. The game was coming to a close and it was the elimination round.

"This is getting hard," said Sango.

"I know," I said back.

"Now for the question that will tell us the two teams that will stay. Kikyo and Kagura, you two have to get this question right out or you two will be eliminated. The suspense is killing me." Shuichi said jumping up and down. "The question is for Kagura to answer. What is Kikyo's fear." Kagura and Kikyo wrote and answer down. "Okay Kagura, show us your answer." Kagura's answer read 'spiders.' "Now let's see if it matches Kikyo's." Kikyo held hers up, but it read 'heights.' "To bad the answers don't match. Looks like you two are eliminated." Kikyo glared at Kagura as they left the set.

"Okay, let's get back to the game. This question is for Inuyasha and Kagome. Who is your friend currently dating." that question was easy. Sango was not good at hiding things from me. Inuyasha and I knew that Miroku and Sango were now dating. That was what was on our cards. "Now for the next question. This is for Miroku and Sango. What is your friends current dream about." Miroku and Sango both had the same thing(you all know what the dream is so I won't explain it again). Everyone and I mean **EVERYONE **was quiet. Inuyasha wore an confused expression, but was changed with a grin. He smiled at me and I blushed and looked down.

"Well isn't this cute. I wish that Yuki and I had the same dream about each other. Well, this is the last question that decides the winners. This question is still for Miroku and Sango. What is your friends favorite candy." Sango and I had the same answer, it was 'sugar daddy.' Inuyasha and Miroku's were different. Inuyasha's read 'pop rocks,' while Miroku's read 'laffy taffy.'

"It looks like we have our winners, Kagome and Sango!"

"We won!" Sango jumping with joy. "We won!" Everyone in the audience clapped. Shuichi waved us all over to the center of the set. Sango jumped in Miroku's arms and Inuyasha picked me up and spun me around.

"Young love, it's so beautiful. Well, that's all for the show. See you all next time." when we were off the set, the director presented Sango and I with the check and gave us the six tickets for the Bahamas. Mr. Takaya, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Shippo walked up to us.

"Good job you guys," said Ayame.

"You were great Kagome," said Shippo. I picked him up. Sango hugged her dad.

"Now you don't have to sell the shop," Sango said with teary eyes.

"I know," he pulled away from her. "Thank you all for everything. To celebrate, I'm taking you all out to dinner."

"FOOD!" shouted Inuyasha. We laughed and left to eat. Mr. Takaya took us to the Old Country Buffet. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. I wondered why Inuyasha wasn't talking to me. When I was about to give up, Inuyasha stood up from his seat. "Kagome, can I speak to you for a minute." I nodded and followed him, we walked outside. For awhile, neither one of us said anything. Inuyasha shocked me when he pulled me into a kiss, a very passionate kiss. We broke apart, both trying gain our breaths. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Wow," I said.

"I'm glad," he said.

"About what?"

"That I'm not crazy. I thought I was when I started to have dreams about you. To top everything, we met in person," he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against his chest and sighed.

"I felt that way too. I wonder why we are having dreams about each other."

"Me too, do you ever finish your dream?"

"No, I wonder what happens when I grab your hand." We stood there in silence. I love having moments like that with Inuyasha. Slowly, he pulled away from me.

"We should get back to everyone," I nodded.

'Maybe on our trip, we could spend time together. Just the two of us.' I thought as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry, we'll have more moments like this." I smiled and we walked back in. I thought of things Inuyasha and I would do on the trip. It was going to be one that I would remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

**The next chapter is their trip to the Bahamas! If there is anything you want me to have in that chapter, let me know! Please Review!**


	15. Bahamas part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Bahamas (part 1)

I hummed softly as I packed for our trip to the Bahamas.

"Kagome, why do I have to stay," asked Shippo. I stopped packing and looked at him.

"You just have to; I promise I will bring you back something."

"That is what you said the last time," I sat on my bed and placed him on my lap.

"Something happened that night, but I really do promise to bring you something. To make sure that I do, I will get it as soon as we land."

"If you say so. When are you guys coming back?"

"In a week," Shippo was quiet for awhile before he spoke.

"Is Inuyasha going with you?"

"Yes."

"Good, I like him," I smiled.

"Really, why?"

"Because he protects you."

"You are absolutely right."

"He is better than the other guy," I laughed and went back to packing. "Kagome."

"Yes."

"Do you think if I ask Inuyasha to say with you forever, will he?" Before I could answer, the door bell rung.

"I will be right back," I left to get the door, it was Inuyasha. "Hi In-" he kissed my lips and pulled away.

"Hi," he said. I was a little stunned, but shook it off.

"What are you doing here," I said letting him in and closing the door.

"I came to pick you up and drop off Shippo at my mom's." Inuyasha had insisted that Shippo should stay with his mother. I tried to protest, but he had informed his mother already.

"Oh, let me go get our bags."

"Let me help."

"Okay," we got the bags and placed them in his truck. When we reached his truck, there was a man sitting in the drivers seat.

"Kagome, this is my older brother Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru nodded towards me.

"Are you guys ready," he asked.

"Just need to go get Shippo and lock the door."

"Okay," I went back inside the house, got Shippo, turned the alarm system on, locked the door, and headed back to the truck. Inuyasha placed Shippo in the truck and helped him put his seat belt on as I got in myself.

"Sango has the tickets and everyone will meet us at the airport," said Inuyasha.

"Okay," we dropped Shippo off and headed to the airport. Just like Inuyasha said, everyone was waiting for us. As we got out of the truck with our bags, Sesshomaru whispered something to Inuyasha and left. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," he wrapped his arm around my waist and together we walked over to our friends. Our bags were taken and placed on the plane.

"Are you guys ready," asked Sango jumping up and down.

"Yea, Bahamas here we come," I said grabbing Sango and Ayame's hand; we walked off.

"Wait for us," said Miroku, but we continued as if we did not hear him. Since our tickets were first class, we were nice and comfy. Miroku and Sango sat together, Ayame and Koga sat together, and Inuyasha and I sat together; we talked quietly.

"This is going to be so much fun," I said smiling.

"Yep, while we are there I can teach you how to swim."

"Yea," he gave me a worried expression.

"We will do it when you are ready. Don't push yourself."

"I won't," he held my hand.

"We'll also be able to spend time with each other. Just you and me," I smiled and kissed him. A flash went off and we pulled away.

"This picture is going in my album," Sango said grinning.

"Make sure you give me a copy," said Ayame.

"You guys have nothing better to do than bother us," Inuyasha asked.

"Nope," they said in unison, we laughed. I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell asleep. I don't remember how long I was asleep, but Inuyasha woke me up when we landed.

"Kagome, we're here," he said softly. I yawned and opened my eyes.

"Okay, I'm up," he took my hand and we got off the plane. There was a limo waiting to take up to our hotel. During our ride, we talked about what we planned to do. As we did, a thought hit me. "How many rooms do we get," I asked.

"I don't know," said Sango.

"We'll find out once we get there," said Koga. I looked out the window. Everything was so beautiful. Everyone I saw were in their bathing suits. I pictured Inuyasha and I walking along the shore holding hands.

"I cant wait," I said softly to myself. In no time, we pulled up to the hotel. It was a blue green color. The building stood to be five stories high with a balcony on each floor. The name was so original. It was called Holiday Inn.

"Wow" said Ayame.

"Yea," I said agreeing. We walked inside to the front des. "Hi, we're the contest winners," I said to the lady at the desk.

"Okay, one moment please," we waited patiently until she was done. "You have three rooms, here are the keys with the room number on them. The rooms are next to each other," I took the keys.

"Thank you."

"Would you like a tour guild?"

"No thank you."

"If there are any problems, let me know," she said smiling.

"We will," I turned to everyone and we moved over. "So…"

"I'm with Koga," said Ayame.

"I'm with Miroku," said Sango.

"Okay." Inuyasha took my hand, took the keys out and gave one to Ayame and Sango.

"Let's find our rooms," he said. I was a little worried about staying in the same room with Inuyasha.

'This is going to be fun,' I thought. We got our bags and headed for our room. Miroku, Koga, Sango and Ayame went their rooms and Inuyasha and I went to ours.

"Cool," Inuyasha said and he was right. The room was a aqua color with sea shells hanging on the walls. There was a cream colored couch against the left wall and a plasma screen TV on the right. In the bed room, there were two beds. The kitchen was the same as your average kitchen, except smaller. We placed our bags in the bed room and checked out the other's rooms. They were the similar to Inuyasha and mine.

"So what do you guys want to do now," asked Sango.

"Let's look around. We should split up," suggested Koga. I looked at my watch, it read quarter to four.

"Well, lets meet back at the lobby around seven then," I said. We agreed and went our separate ways. Inuyasha and I didn't go anywhere, but to the front of the hotel. We walked around holding hands. "Oh," I said stopping.

"What is it," Inuyasha asked.

"I have to buy a gift for Shippo, I promised."

"You want to do it now?"

"Yea."

"Okay," we looked around and found a small gift shop. It was across from the hotel.

"Help me look for something for him," we looked around.

"What about this," Inuyasha held up a shirt that said 'Cutest brother ever,' in blue letters.

"Yea, he'll love it," I said laughing. Inuyasha paid for the shirt, he insisted, and we went back to the hotel. As we entered the lobby, we saw everyone waiting. "Hey," I said once we were near. "Let's grab a bite to eat."

"Okay, Miroku and I found a good place," said Sango.

"Lets go than," the place was not far. It was called Ocean Twelve, I don't know why. We waited for a table. After awhile, we were seated and ordered. We discussed our planes for the next day as we waited for our food.

"This is what I think we should do," Ayame began. "For the next to days, we should do group activities. Than after that we can do what ever we want with who ever."

"What sounds fair," said Miroku.

"So what are we doing tomorrow," asked Inuyasha.

"How about the beach," I suggested. Everyone was quiet as they looked at me. "What," I sighed. "Look guys, I'm fine so stop it already."

"But-"

"No, you all make it seem like I'm a little girl who needs to be watched and told what to do. News flash, I'm not so stop treating like one." I knew that I shouldn't have blown up at them like that. I knew that they were just trying to protect me, but sometimes I'd wish that they would leave me alone.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, "we are not trying to make you feel like that and you know it."

"So in other words, you think I'm over reacting?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"Of course not!"

"There's no reason to argue," said Sango jumping in before we could say something that we would regret. "We are here to have fun not get into fights with each other. We're going to the beach tomorrow." The waiter came over. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night." No one talked as we eat. It had felt weird when Inuyasha and I argued. I didn't like the feeling.

'This vacation is not turning out well,' I thought to myself. I knew I had to apologize to everyone.

"Everyone, I want to say I'm sorry. I know you are only looking out for me and I thank you. I want to move on. Inuyasha you said you would help me. Why are you trying to hold me back?"

"I just want you to make sure you're reading for this step," he said.

"Don't worry, I am. With you guys with me, I know I can do it." In no time, we were laughing and playing around. We packed the bill and headed for the door.

"I brought a new swimsuit," Ayame said as we headed to the hotel.

"Really, I did too," said Sango.

"Me too," I said.

"Great, just what we need. Are girlfriends in sexy swimsuits walking around on the beach," said Miroku.

"So," we laughed. We reached the hotel and said our good nights to each other. As Inuyasha and I reached our room, I heard someone call me name. I turned around an found my mother standing in the hall, but as you might guess, she was not alone.

"Naraku," was the only thing I could say before I was enclosed in darkness.

* * *

**It seems that Kagome can never get a break. Please review! Tell me what I should have next.**


	16. Unexpected

**Chapter 14: Unexpected**

"Kagome, wake up," I opened my eyes and sat up. I found myself in our room. My mother was sitting next to me. I realized I was on the couch.

"What happened," I asked holding my head in my hands.

"You fainted," I turned around and say Inuyasha and beside him was Naraku.

"Inuyasha told us why you were here. I should have known you and Sango would have won something like that," my mother said. "Do you think we can talk alone?"

"Okay."

"We'll leave," Inuyasha and Naraku left and went into the hallway.

"Why are you staying in a hotel room with that young man," I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, there are two beds."

"You still shouldn't share a room. Why not with Sango? Does your father know about this?" I got off the couch.

"It's missed you too mom," I said back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I haven't seen you in a very long time."

"Six years to be exact." Since the incident with Naraku, my dad thought it would be best to not visit my mom anymore. He thought it was mom's fault that I drowned because she was not watching me. Even though I could not visit herm could visit me, but she never did. Obviously I was not important enough.

"Kagome, don't be like that," she said sighing. I decided to drop the subject.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Naraku owns this hotel," I felt like screaming.

'Hope I don't run into them again,' I thought to myself.

"Okay."

"Well, we should get together tomorrow," she said smiling.

"I have plans."

"Ok," her smile fell. I could not help but feel bad.

"Maybe after we could get together."

"That would be great," her smile was back. I still do not understand why I am so nice. I have to stop.

"Yep," there was silence between us.

"Kagome, you and that young man-"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, are you two dating?"

"Yea," I smiled to myself.

"Well, make sure you use protection."

"Mom!"

"What," she said innocently. "You love him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then it's only natural that you two show how much you love each other by making love." I could not believe my mother was talking to me about sex. "But only when you two know that you really love each other. Don't rush things, but I think you should wait until you're married."

"I got it mom," I said sighing.

"It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow," she gave me her room number. I hugged her and she left. I sat on the couch as Inuyasha walked in.

"You okay," he asked sitting next to me. I leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around.

"I'm fine," I sighed closing my eyes.

"You don't like him do you." It was not a question, but Inuyasha was stating the fact. It was surprised when he asked me.

"W-what are you talking about," I tried to play dumb.

"I saw you look at him before you fainted," he said raising an eye brow. "Is that the same boyfriend you told me about in the hospital? Is he the one that tried to rape you?"

"Yes," I whispered. Inuyasha pulled away from me.

"Why is your mother still with that bastard?"

"I never told her," I said looking down.

"Why," he demanded. I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears that were about to fall.

"Because I just couldn't tell her! You don't understand how happy she was with him," he pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Okay," I knew Inuyasha want to know, in detail, what happened to me, but I was not ready. I was glad he did not pressure further into the matter.

We brushed our teeth and changed our clothes. I was nervous about sleeping in the same room as Inuyasha. I know that were slept on the couch together before and that we were in the hospital bed together, but this was different. Well…to me it was different.

"I'm turning the lights off," I turned my attention to Inuyasha. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and nothing else. Yep, you guessed it, No shirt, basically he was standing in front of me half naked. I was practically drooling. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"…"

"Kaogme?"

"I'm fine," I shook my head to get rid of the naughty thoughts that I had of him, and climbed into my bed. "Good-night," I threw the covers over me.

"Good-night," he said chuckling softly and turned the lights off. I sit did not understand why I was so nervous. I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes Naraku's face would pop into my head. I turned over to face Inuyasha, but his back was towards me. I got out of the bed and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," I whispered.

"Yes," he said rolling on his back.

"Can I…sleep with you," he sat up. "I don't mean…well…I just mean sleeping." I blushed.

"I know what you mean," Inuyasha said yawning. He held up the covers and I climbed in.

"Thanks," he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and fell asleep instantly. I had no dreams of Naraku.

~~Morning~~

"Stop Inuyasha," I pulled the covers over my head.

"Come on Kagome, get up," Inuyasha began tickling me.

"Stop! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Do you surrender," we fell off the bed.

"Okay! I'm up!" he stopped and laid his head on my stomach. We laid on the floor for a while.

"Maybe we should get up," suggested Inuyasha.

"Yea," we got up, showered (not together), changed and headed to the lobby.

"What took you guys so long," Sango asked waling up to us. "We've been waiting for an hour."

"Sorry, it won't happen again," Inuyasha said grinning. Sango grabbed my hand.

"We're eating at Ocean's twelve again."

"Okay," after we eat, we went back to hotel to get our beach gear and headed off to the beach. Since we wore our bathing suits under our clothes, we changed there.

"Let's hurry," Ayame said placing her things on the sand.

"I want to make a sand castle."

"Me too," I out my things next to Ayame's and Sango followed suit. We run off not caring if the boys followed.

"What about us!" Miroku yelled.

"Watch our stuff," Sango called back. We found a nice little area and began to build our sand castle. It really was not much of a castle, but more of a mountain.

"What's that," I looked up and found Inuyasha.

"It's a sand castle," stated Ayame.

"Looks more like a pile of sh-"

"Inuyasha, no one asked for you input," Sango said sourly.

"Let's go in the water," I suggested. They were still upset about my decision, so I decided not to go far. Inuyasha held my hand the whole time and I was thankful. Truth be told, I was scared, but I was glad my friends were with me. Everything was going well until…

"Kagome," I looked to see who called me. It was my mother and she was alone (thank goodness).

"You didn't tell me your mother was here," Sango said walking to me.

"I forgot."

"Is HE here," I nodded.

"Is who here," asked Miroku confused.

"No on," I said quickly. Inuyasha squeezed my hand gently.

"Anyway, I promised my mother I would spend time with her."

"So, we'll see you back at the hotel," said Ayame.

"Yea, see you later," I walked over to my mother. "Hi mom."

"Hi Kagome, are you still busy?"

"No, let's go grab a bite to eat." We headed to a small diner. We ordered our food and talked. I told her about all the important things she missed in my life.

"So, how's your father? Is he still with that woman," she said with distaste.

"He's fine and yes he is still with Kim. They are both on vacation together."

"He never went on vacation with on vacation with me." I rolled my eyes, wondering why I even opened my mouth.

"It doesn't matter mom."

"You're right," she said smiling. "I'm over you father. Which reminds me, I have something very important to tell you." My heart was racing. For some reason I had a feeling that what she wanted to tell me was bad. When I say bad, I mean very bad, terrible.

"Mom, you don't have to-"

"But I do have to tell you," she said seriously. "This is very important to me."

"Then why are you telling me."

"It's something that will affect you."

"Mom-" she held up her hand to silence me.

"Please Kagome, I need your help." I sighed knowing there was no way for me to get out of it.

"Okay, tell me."

"I'm pregnant," at that very moment, I felt my world crumble.

* * *

**Another twist to the story, I'm so evil! Well, tell me what you think of this big shocker. Please review!**


	17. Bahamas part2

**Chapter 15: Bahamas (part 2)**

I did not know how to react. I just sat there staring at her.

"Kagome, are you okay," she reacted out and took my hand. I know that this might be a lot for you-"

"Does Naraku know?"

"Not yet."

"Why tell me first," I was so confused.

"Because…I don't know if I should keep the baby."

"Of course you should keep the baby." Even though I despised Naraku, that didn't mean I would tell my mom to kill the unborn child. "You need to tell him."

"I'm scared, what if he isn't ready?"

"You have to still tell him." I smiled trying to give her courage.

"Thank you Kagome. I don't know what I would have done without you." I rolled my eyes mentally and smiled at her. I knew she was lying, but decided to drop it.

"Make sure you tell him."

"I will," we talked a little longer before we left. It was around 6:00 by the time I made it back to the hotel. Inuyasha was waiting for me in the lobby.

"I see you waited for me," I said smiling.

"Only because everyone left me," he pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm here now," he got up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Can we go down to the beach. It's only fair since I had to leave."

"I don't know."

"Please," I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could make.

"Kagome, why," Inuyasha whined.

"Because I want to spend time with you. Is that wrong?"

"No," I smiled knowing he gave in. "Okay, let's go."

"Thank you!" when we reached the beach, it was not crowded like earlier that day. We played in the water(edge of the ocean) and the sand. Inuyasha was really good at making things in sand; he made an alligator.

"What do you think," asked Inuyasha.

"That's amazing, teach me, teach me!" I was amazed at his artistic ability.

"Okay, calm down," he sat behind me. "Okay, first you get water and pour some on the sand."

I poured the water. "What next?" he took my hands and together we started building.

"So, how is your mother? Did you two talk?"

"Yep," I avoided his gaze.

"Was it about me?"

I blushed and remembered what my mother said to me. "No, she just wanted to know what's been going on in my life." I stopped and looked at him. "She also had news to tell me."

"I take it that you didn't like it."

"She's pregnant," I blurted out; I didn't know an easier way to say it.

"Kagome, it's okay." He reached for me but I pulled away.

"No it's not!" all my feelings that I had bottled up finally came out. "She's pregnant by the man I despise. Nothing will be okay. I'm afraid that Naraku might not want the baby and will make her lose it. I don't…" I couldn't go on anymore; I cried. I knew I was not living with her, but the thought of her having Naraku's child sent me over the edge.

"Kagome," he pulled me into a hug. When I was calm he started again. "I can't say I know I you feel when I don't. I know you are suffering. You've been through a lot, but it okay because it only makes you stronger."

"When why do I feel so weak," I asked. "Why do I feel that I'm only here to suffer?"

"You shouldn't feel that way."

"But I do! I don't like feeling like this."

"You don't have to anymore."

"Why," I looked up at Inuyasha. He gently whipped my tears away.

"I'm here," I laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yep," I pulled away from him.

"And what can you do?"

"I can ease your pain," he pulled me back on his lap; this time I did not try to move.

"I'm sorry for flipping out."

"It's okay, better than keeping it bottled in for a extensive period of time."

"Yea," leaving out have done project, we went back to the hotel. I decided not to let the news bother me. For the next couple of days we did group activities like site seeing, surfing (I did not do course), and dancing. There was no sign of my mother or Naraku. Finally, Inuyasha and I had a day all to our selves. I woke up alone in the room. As I got up, I saw a note on the dresser beside me.

_Meet me in the lobby. Bring your bathing suit_

_Inuyasha_

I showered quickly and dressed. I was so excited about what Inuyasha had in stored; we talked the night before.

**Flashback**

"Kagome," said Inuyasha climbing into bed.

"Yes," I answered yawning.

"Since we are spending time together tomorrow, I planned out something. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all.'

"Good," he laid down and let sleep take him.

**End of Flashback**

I entered the lobby and found Inuyasha standing with a rose in his hand.

"Good morning," i said walking up to him.

"Morning to you too. This is for you."

I took the rose. "Thank you," I placed it in my hair. "So, what are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise," he said smiling.

"Well, lets go," first we eat breakfast and talked for awhile.

"I really didn't plan anything this early." Inuyasha said.

"That's okay we can get some souvenirs," we shopped awhile. Inuyasha got something for is parents and brother. I brought more gifts for Shippo, something for Mike, my dad and Kim. Even though i do not like him, i am not going to be cold hearted. By the time we finished, Inuyasha was ready to take me out. The first place we went to was the aquarium. When we first went site seeing, i mentioned that i wanted to go.

"I can't believe we're here," I said smiling.

"You said you wanted to come."

"I know, thank you." There was so much to see. I played with the dolphins and touched sting rays. Just Inuyasha and I alone was great. I never had so much fun. By the time we left, the sun was setting; off we went to out next destination. "Where are we going?"

"To a pool," I frowned. I was not expecting that.

"To the pool, why?"

"I though maybe you would want me to teach you how to swim." he sounded a little hurt.

"Oh, that's great." it was a good thing I had on my bathing suit on and it was brand new. Sango talked me into buying a new one. She found out that Inuyasha's favorite color was red and made me buy one that color.

We took out time getting there. It was about an half hour later. Showing me where to change, I did and met him on the side of the pool.

"Well, aren't we matching," he said smiling as he sported a pair of red trunks.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Taking my hand, he led me to the three feet end of the pool. Never letting go of my hand, we entered the pool. As soon as I was in, I was ready to jump out.

"How do you feel?"

"Scared."

He squeezed my hand. "I'm right here. I will not let anything happen to you."

I nodded and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "Okay, I'm ready."

Inuyasha's instructions on swimming were impressive. There was never a time I doubted myself. I was finally comfortable with getting in the water, but not so much as diving.

"You really did good today," Inuyasha said.

"Only because you're a wonderful teacher."

"I try," I laughed. "I love your laugh."

"You lover everything about me," I teased.

"You're right, I do." Holding hands, we walked back to the hotel. It was a shame that we had to leave the next day, but I was glad that I had some alone time with Inuyasha. I was stress free around him.

"It's a shame that we have to leave tomorrow," I said sighing.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we got to spend time together."

"Me too," we made it safely back. I showered, changed, and climbed in bed. It felt a little lonely in my bed. I glanced over at Inuyasha, secretly wanting him to be beside me with his strong arms wrapped around me, his gentle heartbeat rocking me to sleep. I pulled the covers over my head and sighed.

"Kagome, are you okay." Inuyasha asked sitting on the end of my bed.

"I'm fine."

"Okay," he climbed in.

"Inuyasha……"

"What," he wrapped his arms around me, "you don't want me here?"

"I do," I snuggled against his chest. "Please stay."

"Whatever you want," smiling, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Morning came a little faster than I liked. I just wanted to stay in bed with Inuyasha.

"It's time to get up Kagome." Inuyasha said grinning.

"Do I have to." I whined.

"Yes, we leave today."

I rolled over and glared at him. "You sound happy about leaving."

"I am; you seemed sad the whole time we were here except yesterday."

"I didn't mean to be."

"I know," he sat up and reached for the nightstand. I realized that there was small rectangular box on it. Grabbing hit, he handed it to me. "I was going to give it to you last night, but you were tired." I opened it and gasped. Inside was a silver heart shape necklace that read "Koishii" (beloved). Tears welled up in my eyes. "You don't like it?"

"No, I love it." Before he could say anything, I tackled him, causing us to fall off the bed. "Thank you so much." I gave him a deep passionate kiss. We broke apart gasping for air.

"I'm glad you like it,' he said chuckling. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" I nodded sitting up and turned around. In a matter of moments it was on and I beamed with happiness. "It looks great on you."

"Thank you again." He stood helping we up. "We better hurry up before we miss our plan." Inuyasha nodded and we rushed getting dress and made our way to the lobby and met everyone downstairs. We handled everything quickly and called a cab.

"Kagome," my mother ran u to me before I could get in. "This is for you," she handed me a package. "Tell your father and Shippo I said hi."

"Okay, bye mom. Don't forget." I hugged her and climbed in the cab.

"I won't," the cab drove off. Sighing I turned to Inuyasha, happy that we were going home. As much as I enjoyed being in the Bahamas, I missed being home.

"I'm so glad we're going home," Sango said. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

"Me too," Ayame said.

In no time, we were on the plan and as before I slept the whole time. A gentle shake woke me up. "Wake up sleepy head."

I opened my eyes and stretched. "We're back already?"

"Yeah," Koga said yawning. "Let's go." We got out the plan and into the airport. Out parents, except mine, were waiting for us.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled running up to me. I leaned down and picked him up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I kissed the top of his head. "Inuyasha and I got you some gifts."

"Awesome," I put him down and smiled.

"Let's go home." nodding we all made our way out. Inuyasha gave Shippo and I a ride home. The whole time, he talked about this time and Izayoi's house. I sat there listening, glad to be finally home.

**A/N: Okay, I want to say that I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I apologize deeply. I have been working on other stuff (my new story stories). This is the only story I didn't update. Next time someone send me a message telling me that I am horrible and need to update. Once again I am sorry and I hope that everyone will forgive me. Please, please review for me!!!!!!**


	18. Attention

**Attention fellow viewers. I am looking for someone(if anyone is interested) to be my co-writer. A helper and share ideas with me to my new story(no title yet). If anyone has any creative juices and would like to help write a story with me, I would really like that. I started writing a chapter and I will give you a little clip of it. The way I am going to decide is whoever has the best ideas. I don't know how many people I will pick (1-3). I never done this before but I thought it might be a good idea. For those who are not interested, let me know what you think of this tidbit please. If I should continue, if it's a good idea, or whatever. It's in the making and this is not final yet. Anyway here it is: **

There is a prophecy as old as time:

_A babe with blue rimmed eyes and red irises will be born on a moonless night. On his seventeenth birthday, a rain of terrors shall follow; the sky, forever dark; the earth, forever cold. Many shall try and destroy him, but none shall prevail. Cries of mournful mothers will engulf the sky. Fathers drenched in the blood of the fallen weep with pain. And he, the new king, shall rule all._

**Remember, tell me what you think and if you are interested in being apart of my new creation! Everyone has the until the end of December if you want to be part of it.**


	19. My precious gift

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how hard and long I dream about it.**

**Chapter 18: My precious gift**

I sat on my bed with the present my mother gave me. Sango was spending time with her dad. She wanted to show her dad what she got from the trip. Inuyasha stayed over and was playing with Shippo. I remembered the gift my mother gave me. I wasn't sure if I should open it or not. I was scared with what was inside.

I had enough surprise from the trip with my mom and Naraku being there and her being pregnant. I hesitated when a knock on my door came.

"Come in," I said a placed the gift on my dresser. Inuyasha walked in smiling. I seemed to always relax when Inuyasha was around. I fingered the necklace he gave me and smiled.

"Shippo is asleep. I put him to bed and just thought I check up on you."

"Thank you," we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So," Inuyasha said sitting on me bed, "wanna talk about it?"

"Well," I sighed not sure where to begin.

"Just open it Kagome."

"But what if it's something I-"

"You can't think like that." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned against him, eyeing the gift on my dresser. "I know your mother loves you. You can see it in her eyes. It's possible that she already planned on giving you it."

I rolled my eyes not wanting to believe that for a second. It was possible, but knowing my mother, it would be too good to be true. She never paid any mind to before so I doubted she would start. "Inuyasha, I think that idea is pushing it."

"Well, you did say she was pregnant. Maybe she now is beginning to realize how selfish she was being and wanted to make up for to you."

"Because she feels guilty." I snorted and pulled away. "If that is the reason, then it makes me want to burn it."

"Now you're being dramatic." He lay back gazing at me. I stuck my tongue out which only made him laugh. "Kagome, think about it. Maybe she is beginning to realize how awful she was. She is just trying to start anew. You need to forgive and forget like your mother is trying to do."

Inuyasha was only thinking what was good for me. I knew he was right, but it felt wrong to admit it. I wasn't ready for the truth just yet.

"Inuyasha-"

"How about we open it together?" I was shocked and stood transfixed. No matter what, Inuyasha wanted me to let go and be happy.

"Okay, together." He grabbed the gift and placed it on my lap, he sat behind me. I took a deep breath and he squeezed my shoulders, encouraging me on. Placing his and on top of mine, we tore the paper off slowly. With every shred, my heart beat quicken. By the time the paper was torn away, my hands were shaking violently.

"Calm down love," he whispered in my ear. "I'll open it for you if you want." I nodded, unable to respond verbally. I moved my hands away. Watching, he opened the box. He moved the paper aside and we looked inside.

I small cry escaped my lips. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from making any noise. Tears were pouring down my pale cheeks and the world was beginning to blur. I was stuck. I didn't know where to begin or what to say. The content of the box was something I did not suspect; it caught me off guard completely.

Inside was a photo album. It was light blue with white angels on the front. In the middle was a picture of my mom in a hospital bed holding a 2 hour old me with my dad standing beside her. Above the picture, in gold letters, was Higurashi Family Memories. It was a good thing I was sitting down because my legs would have given out on me.

"Go on, open it." Inuyasha said encouraging me.

With shaky hands, I reached for the album and pulled it out. A slip of paper fell on my lap. I paused, scared of what contents it held. I knew I needed to stop being scared so I grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I wanted to be with you when you opened it, but I am not. I am sorry for what happened between your father and I. It just wasn't meant to be. I am glad I was able to see you though it was unexpected. There has not been a day that I have not missed you. I never came to see you because I was scared you would hate me or worst, being disappointed. _

_You mean the world to me, my first little one. I am sorry for hurting you. For leaving you alone without guidance. Here I am rambling on. I want you to have something that I have been working on every since you were little. Your father will remember this if you ask him. I loved taking pictures of you and decided to make a little photo album for you to have when you got older. Unfortunately, I no pictures of you after your father and I spilt. _

_This is all that I have and I just want to give you a piece of me. So I hope you like it and the next time we meet, I hope it is filled with more pictures of you._

_Thinking of you always_

_Mom_

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. My heart was pounding loudly, and it was hard to breathe. Inuyasha took the letter from me and read over it.

"Oh Kagome," he whispered ever so gently. He hugged me and I wept silently. What seemed like hours passed before I was calm. Inuyasha wiped my cheeks and kissed me lightly. "Shall we look through it?" I nodded and opened to the first page.

The pictures were amazing. There was wedding pictures of my parents as well as my extended family. Pictures of my mom pregnant with me at almost every month. Inuyasha and I shared laughs at the pictures of me as a baby. The pictures progressed in a little timeline. They were so amazing until we got to the end. The last picture was of me smiling with my dad.

"I am going to finish this." I looked up at Inuyasha with determined eyes. "I always thought that my mom never cared about me. That she left me the minute she could. Now, I know that she loves me with all her heart."

"Yea and I'll help too."

I looked back at the photo album. I felt different after looking through it. I realized that I only gave my mother a hard time. It wasn't fair to her. She was my mother and she deserved more than what I was giving her.

She gave me a gift, a precious gift that I would always cherish.

**Review**

**Sorry it has taken me so long. I have finals this week and they're killing me slowly! **


End file.
